The Merger
by deathgeonous
Summary: Now a Mega Crossover. What if Hild was the one that was drowned in the 'Spring of Drowned Girl? And Ranma then merged with her? Discontinued. See the Rewrite The Rebirth of the Daimakaicho.
1. HEAVEN AND HELL CONVERGE

DISCLAMER: I do not own Ranma ½. I do not own Ah My Goddess. I do not own any fictional person, place or thing used in this story. I do not own any real person, place or thing used in this story. All original persons, places, things and this story are mine though.

Authors Note: Well I've seen a few 'Ranma as a Goddess', 'Ranma as a God', and 'Ranma as a Demon' but I don't think I've seen a 'Ranma as a Demoness' not that I'm not sure such don't exist, but I'm saying I've never seen one. This story came about after wanting to do a Ranma fan fiction of a type that hasn't been done to death and is somewhat original. So with that in mind I thought about it, and said 'Hey I've never seen a Ranma that gets mixed with Hild!' and this was born. It might not use the most original plot device to merge Ranma and Hild, but it works, and all Ranma fics share some plot devices, it's just mixing them up right and using them in new and original ways. That is the price you pay for writing in so popular a category. So please, read, review and tell me what you honestly think of my work. And I am looking for a beta reader, if interested put it in your review with a way for me to contact you. Thanks.

THE MERGER

CHAPTER ONE

HEAVEN AND HELL CONVERGE

Heaven: Kami-sama's office: over fifteen hundred years ago

"Uh, sir?" The minor deity spoke over the intercom.

"Yes?" Kami-sama, lord of the gods asked.

'I really don't want to break this to him. Please let him be merciful.' The minor deity thought. Then reflecting on his news, he thought 'Be Very, VERY Merciful' "There's been a revolt in hell sir." The minor deity stated flatly, hoping if he showed no emotion he'd be safer.

"What!" Kami-sama yelled in shock and anger.

"That's not all sir, your ex-wife Hild was drowned in a Jusenkyo spring. Her soul is now trapped in one of them." The minor deity softly said. He did not want to say that.

"What! They will pay!" Kami-sama, lord of the gods screamed in the first true anger he had felt in several millina.

'At least he didn't shoot the messenger.' The minor deity thought with some relief as the intercom went dead.

Heaven: Kami-sama's office: a few days latter

After crushing the rebellion in hell, Kami-sama had four very special guests in his office. His three daughters, Belladandy, Urd and Skuld, plus Mara, a Demoness and Urd's on again off again best friend and her half sister.

"Girls," Kami-sama started, "I need to tell you what happed to Hild."

Urd, Hild's Goddess daughter said through tears "She's dead right?"

"Yes…., and no. They drowned her at Jusenkyö, trapping her soul in a spring. I worked it out so the proper person to fall in the spring will, absorb her soul, if you will. That person will probably never notice it till he or she dies, but there is always a chance. When that special someone dies, then her soul will separate and be free, enabling her to live again."

Urd," Kami-sama said looking at his oldest and most rebellious daughter, hoping that this task would finally force her to mature, or at least follow orders. "your new job is to watch that Jusenkyo spring till that special someone lands in it, and then watch their life till they die. Do not interfere with it, in any way. That is your only job. You're getting a temporary upgrade to Goddess first class category two limited for this. Do well and it might be permanent. The reason for this is, if this person ever awakes Hild, as unlikely as that is, you plus you other three must drop every thing and go help this person adjust. Mara, you've got temporary ruler-ship of hell, till Hild's back, then you'll help Hild get back into the swing of things. Belladandy, you're on Goddess relief hot line, and Skuld you're a debugger, till you two are needed to help Urd and Mara with Hild."

"What do they call the spring?" Urd asked.

"Spring of drowned girl." Was the reply.

A temple on a hill in Japan: over fifteen hundred years later

Over fifteen hundred years later, Urd has been patiently, ok not so patiently watching the boy who fell in the pool's life. She's seen his past, watched his life, and it's taken every inch of her will power not to interfere. Now she's paused time, and has called the other three to her.

Handing out his file she said "I think he's about to die. He's fighting Saffron. Read his file, and we'll watch him get killed."

"Why's he fighting that asshole? He was kicked out of Heaven, and even we wouldn't take him. He should be laying low. He's fair game for anyone with a grudge, which is a whole lot of beings." Mara asked.

"It's all in the file." Was all she said.

After a lot of bathroom trips to vomit later, everyone, even Mara, did it, everyone in the room was finished with the file, and to say they were not happy was an understatement of universe shattering proportions. To say they were possessed with righteous fury was still an understatement, closer to galaxy shattering proportions. To say they wanted to kill one Gemma Saotome, and deliver the wrath of the Heavens and the Hells upon the residents of the Nerima district was only an understatement of world shattering proportions. They were livid, pissed, insert your own word for angry here.

"We don't even torture those in Hell as much as he's been tortured!" Mara screamed in out rage.

Crying, Belladandy asked, "How did this poor boy stay sane?"

Skull yelled "Why is he throwing his life away for someone who abuses him so."

"He's never seen love, so he assumes that is how she shows it to him." Urd explained.

"The only one of that group not guaranteed a place in the darkest pits of hell is Kasumi, and she's up for grabs." Mara said coldly.

"So, shall we watch the poor boy die?" Urd asked sadly.

"Yes. Let's watch the death of one of the greatest men I've ever heard of." Belladandy said with tears in her eyes.

As they watched the fight, they realized something, he would do anything to win, even that, even bring Hild out before his death.

"Oh, Shit! Let's get over there NOW!" Urd screamed as it was apparent that Hild was coming out to play. Skuld led them through her transport, water, and they were there in person to see the rebirth of Hild, or at least her power, for they did not know what the mind or body would be like.

Jusenkyö: China

'I can't win!' thought Ranma. 'But I can't lose ether. If I die, Akane will stay dead, and the others die!'

'Why do you care? After all that they've done to you, after all they've put you through why do you care?' a voice in his head asked. A female voice.

'You.' Ranma thought darkly. He always had known that his cursed form had a soul, and that he never, ever, ever wanted to meet it, and yet now he has.

'Yes me.' The voice said tiredly. 'Look, I'm going to make you a deal. Probably the best one I've ever made for the other person. If I merge with you, my soul with yours, we can crush Saffron like an ant. You, as a mortal, are simply incapable of killing Saffron. Asshole he may be, but he is a God, and it just is impossible for a mortal to kill one. It would take another God or a Demon to do so. So if I merge with you I will give you the power needed to kill Saffron.'

'What's the down side? I mean their must be a down side to this. I mean there always is a down side.' He said with weariness in his thoughts. He hated things like this.

'And they say you can't be taught. The down side is, I won't be me, you won't be you, we'll be a mix of the two. And finally, you'll be stuck in you cursed form, for eternity. Your normal form just can't take the power, only my form can.' The voice said.

'And who are you? I'd like to know the name of the person I'm wiping out of existence with my self.' Ranma asked.

'Hild, Former ruler of Hell.' The voice told him.

'Great, just great.' Ranma sighed. 'Well it's time to make a deal with the devil. I except. We can join together. I'd do anything to save every one.' Ranma said.

'As you wish.' The voice told him.

To every one watching, it seemed that Ranma was covered in a ball of pure darkness. All could feel the power radiating off it. At first the power felt pure evil, but as time went on, and the seconds passed into minutes, the power felt neutral then good even.

"I never thought that I'd feel such good energy coming from mother." Mara said in awe.

"Don't you get it?" Urd yelled at Mara. "That is now neither mother nor Ranma! They merged their souls together to get her to come out before his death!"

"What!" Mara yelled back.

"Urd is right." Belladandy said calmly. "What's more, and I have a hard time believing it, but it seems that Ranma's personality is the dominate one in this merger.

"No way!" Skuld whispered in some fear. "How could a mortal's personality and will possibly be greater than Hild's?"

"I truly don't know" Belladandy said as she watched the girl type Ranma, with Hild's markings come out, as the ball of pure darkness dissipated.

The power that the three goddesses and the Demones felt was even greater then Hild's was when she died. "Oh my! She might even be a mach for Kami-sama now." Mara whispered in wonder.

"You may be right." Urd whispered in equal wonderment.

Ranma's friends were shaking in their boots at the sheer power that radiated off Ranma. All were thinking the same thoughts, 'That can't be Ranma can it?'

Ranma however was in shock. He, no now she, had managed to stay in control during the merger, but all of Hild's memories and personality were heavily influencing her. In fact Ranma knew that she was no longer Ranma, not totally, and that she was definitely not Hild. 'Hild is dead. She has been since she drowned. Ranma's dead, I think. He just died, didn't he? Who am I then? Well I'll figure that out after I kick this rouge deity's ass.' The new being thought.

"So Saffron. You went rouge? Too bad. Now you die. Sorry but I just hate rouge deities" The being who used to be Ranma said.

"Who are you?" the rouge deity Saffron asked. He had not felt power like this since he last saw Kami-sama.

"I used to be Ranma, but am him now longer. But I think the answer to your main question was, I used to be, and am no, longer Hild." She said. As Saffron's face fell, Ranma continued with "I'll see you next time I go to Hell you bastard. Now Die!" And the being who used to be Ranma and Hild killed Saffron with an energy bolt.

As the body fell to earth, she said "Pathetically easy. Now you four come on out." She said, addressing the presences she felt behind her. As the four did so, her face fell. "Urd! Mara!" She screamed running over and hugging the surprised Goddess and Demoness.

"I so sorry!" she sobbed for the first time in either of her lives. "I was a bad mother. And now I'm not truly your mother, not completely any more! Hell, I'm more Ranma than Hild, but the part of me that's still Hild really wants to be your mother. I'm so sorry!" she cried, breaking down in tears on her daughters shoulders.

"Shush, shush. It's all right mom. I understand. I was assigned to watch over whomever entered your pool's life. I'm just sorry I couldn't interfere with your life. It was Kami-sama's orders." Urd said. patting her mom on the back.

"His orders are absolute for you. I know. How is your father?" She asked.

"I think we should all go see him." Urd said.

"But what about them?" she said sweeping her hands over her so called friends.

"Think about that." Mara said.

"They're my friends." She cried out. "They might not be much, and others might think it's strange, but they really are my friends. Akane! We have to help her!" The being who used to be Ranma and Hild screamed, running over to her body.

Akane was in bad shape. She could tell that true death was only moments away. She looked at the goddesses and asked, "Can you bring her back?"

Belladandy looked over the prone form of Akane and said "Yes, I could, if you want me to. Are you sure that is what you want?" Belladandy asked sincerely.

"Yes, I, I love her." She stated honestly, shocking all of them. "I can finally admit it. Even if this new me drives her away, I want to tell her that at least once while she's alive. She doesn't deserve to die on some ego-manic ex-God's whim either." She said with tears in her eyes.

Belladandy knew that Ranma never cried, and had never heard of Hild crying either. This must be very important to Ranma, for that's who was in charge at the moment, she assumed, for her to cry like that.

"Ok. I'll bring her back." Belladandy said, doing just that.

It was at this time that a worried Ryoga and Mousse made their way over. "Ranma? Is she ok?" Ryoga asked worried. After meeting Akria, Akane was now the little sister he never had. He just wished he wasn't so helpless in that fight.

"Yeah, I think she'll be fine. She just resting now." She said, petting Akane's head with love.

"Um, what was that about you used to being Ranma, and used to being Hild? And that final attack?" Ryoga asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. My girl side's," she paused to think about that. "soul if you will, was a being named Hild. She was the old ruler of hell. She said that a mortal can't kill a deity, and she offered to, uh, merge with me to beat him. And I accepted. So now I am Ranma with a lot of influence form Hild, I think." Ranma said, finally coming to a conclusion on who she was. "It's so confusing to me right now. At first I thought I was neither Ranma nor Hild, but now I think I'm Ranma with heavy influences from Hild. God I'm getting confused just talking about it." Ranma said honestly.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, only you Ranma, only you could tame the devil." Ryoga said laughing.

"Uh, thanks, I think." Ranma said.

The Goddesses and Demoness were a little confused. Ryoga? Supportive? What they did not understand, and what no one truly understood but Ranma and Ryoga, was that they were still friends, and always had been. It was just that Ryoga used to have two very bad habits. One was blaming Ranma for everything bad in his life and two was wanting Akane for himself. Well number two had been taken care of by meeting Akria, and Akria helped him relies that number one was a very bad thing. So they get along very well now.

Mousse on the other hand, had still feared that Ranma would take Shampoo away, but now no longer feared it, for Demoness meant girl. Ridiculously powerful, yes. Evil, maybe. But it was still a girl. And Shampoo wouldn't want to marry a girl, so he could now make friends with Ranma. Something that he knew he should have tried much, much earlier, but his own love for Shampoo and fear of losing her had prevented it. "So you're stuck as a female again? How you holding up? The last few times this happened you didn't take it so well. And this time it sounds permanent." Mousse asked holding Shampoo in his arms.

"Thanks Mousse, it is. I'm holding up ok, for now, I guess." Ranma said glumly. "How's Shampoo?" she asked.

"She's fine, she was just knocked unconscious." Mousse said.

As the Goddesses and Demoness thought in shock 'Mousse? Supportive too?' Akane chose that moment to wake up.

"Ranma I…" She began when she awoke.

"Shh. I'm sorry Akane." Ranma whispered to her.

"Why are you sorry? And why are you a girl? And what's with those tattoos?" Akane asked puzzled, while struggling to sit up.

Ranma pushed her down gently, and told the story of what happed during the fight with Saffron. As the three Goddess, three humans and one Demoness listened they all realized that Saffron's followers had all fled. After Ranma finished her story Akane asked with worry,

"Do you have to leave now?"

"I, I don't know." Ranma honestly said. "But I suspect that they can tell me." She said glancing at the trio of Goddess and the single Demoness. "I hope I don't have to. I mean I just realized how much I love you, you uncute tomboy you. I don't want to lose you now, not after all I went through to get you back." She said with feeling.

"And I finally realized how much I love you too, you idiot." Akane admitted. "We were both idiots, too determined to defy our fathers to relies what we felt for one another. Truly idiotic." She said shaking her head in disgust with both herself and Ranma. "I don't want to lose you now either." She said with a little fear in her voice.

"But I'm a girl now." Ranma said with worry.

"So what? I love you, not your body. I guess the long standing bet of me turning into lesbian has finally been won." She said, laughing a little hysterically.

Ranma turned to the Norns and Mara. "I don't have to leave, do I?" she asked with worry.

Belladandy sighed. 'I obviously had misunderstood, some, no make that a lot, of the aspects of Ranma's life." Belladandy thought sadly. "No you don't have to leave. In fact, the three of us are stationed here on earth. We live in Japan with my Fiancée Kechii. He's a mortal too. We'll just have to be with you for a while. We don't know how long though, any where from months to years is a safe bet."

"I'm coming too!" Mara yelled "I just got my mom back, even if she has been through a lot of changes. Some of her is still my mother. I need to get to know the new her." Mara said showing that she was not taking no for an answer.

"Um, if you want you can move in with us. We can make room." Akane said nervously from her position on the ground. 'Living with Goddesses and a Demoness? Having a relationship with a Demoness? The head ruler, Queen if you will, of all Demons and Demonesses? Life around Ranma is never and will never be boring, that's for sure.' Akane thought, then continued speaking aloud with "I don't think it would be wise for us to move in with you. So much trouble follows Ranma around." 'And that's the God's honest truth.' She thought.

"Ok. Can we take you home?" Belladandy asked.

"Uh how?" Ryoga asked.

"Teleportation Silly! We'll just go through the water…." Urd started when she was interrupted with.

"We'll be cursed! Again!" came the reply from everyone, the again coming from the cursed ones.

Akane looked at Ryoga strangely, yet said nothing.

"Hey, we came through the water, and we're just fine! Water is my medium, it will not affect you! I promise!" Skuld said.

"Alright, but if I get cursed again, I going to kick your ass so hard…" Ranma warned her.

"Hey mom, relax, nothing's going to happen." Mara said.

And so they went through the water, and surprisingly, nothing did happen to them.

Tendö house and döjö: Nerima Japan

They appeared in the middle of the living room of the Tendo house. Through a cup of tea no less. Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, Gemma and Nodoka and Cologne were all around the table eating dinner when they emerged. "BOY!" Gemma shouted. "What happened! Who are they? How did you?"

"Shut up pop!" Ranma shouted.

The Norns and Mara nodded to each other. This one, this one they knew had not changed. 'Vengeance shall be sweet and justified!' went through all three of the Norns and Mara's minds.

"Would you like some hot water Ranma?" Kasumi asked with kindness.

"I'm kinda stuck this way now." Ranma said glumly.

"Oh my." Was Kasumi's response.

Soun's was typical of him too. "Whaaa! Now the schools will never be joined!" he screamed, turning on the waterworks.

"Daddy I've decided to marry him, her, whatever." Akane said from her back on the floor, while waving her right arm.

Another typical Soun response soon followed. "Whaaaa! My baby is marrying a girl!"

"BOY! What is the meaning of this!" Gemma shouted. Nodoka hit him on the back of the head with the sheathed katana that she always carries. He characteristically and wisely shut the hell up.

"Be quite and listen husband. I'm sure Ranma can tell us how she became our daughter." Nodoka said with steel in her voice.

'Man I'm glad that she ripped up that stupid Sekapu contract.' Ranma thought as she helped Akane to her seat. Then she, after the others were seated told what had happened since they left to save Akane.

Gemma was in catatonic shock. In other words the lights were on but no one was home. Not too different from the usual standard operating procedure for Gemma, but he was quiet. Blessedly so. Soun, on the other hand, was making his usual lake in the living room, but everyone just ignored him like always as well. Cologne was examining her grand daughter. Mousse was watching that with worry. He was so worried that he even left his glasses on. Kasumi was serving the newcomers food. Nabiki was staring into space calculate the odds of chaos this will bring to her family. Ryoga was just eating. It was Nodoka who spoke for the intelligent ones. IE not the fathers.

"So my son has turned into my daughter, and my daughter is now the ruler of Hell. And what's with the 'class, category, limited, unlimited' thing?" she asked, completely calm. In her mind, if her son could not be her son and a man among men, but had to be her daughter, then her daughter would be a woman among women.. But her daughter, she knew, even in her warped mind, would need a lot help being feminine. Even just tomboy feminine, which was all she knew she could possibly hope to shoot for. And she knew it. She may have stage ideas about men and women, but she was not stupid. No Siree Bob. No slow intelligence in this woman. Just strange ideal gender related ideas.

"It's kind of like martial arts belt ranking." Ranma started, using an example anyone in Nerima could get. Martial arts. She continued with "Class one is the highest class. Category one is the highest you can get in the class. It's like having a level ten dan blackbelt. Now Gods, Goddesses, Demons and Demonesses come in two versions, limited, which means that the usage of their power is that, limited, and unlimited, which means just that, they have no limits put on the usage of how they use their power. Understand now?" Ranma asked them, making sure they under stood.

"I see." Nodoka said smiling and nodding. 'All the better. My daughter may be a Demoness, but at least she was a Demoness among Demonesses' Nodoka thought. "And so you are staying here, to help my daughter adjust? And she is the your" She said pointing to Mara and Urd, "mother? And then that would make me your Grandmother?" Nodoka asked the Norns and Mara, while she was thinking about the possibility of having Great Grandbabies before she hit forty. All the while the Norns and Mara were slightly put off by this excepting Nodoka. They just don't understand how people in Nerima think. Scuid logic is the average Neriman's best friend. Especially those close to Ranma.

"Um, I hate to bring this up," Nabiki started. Nabiki was nervous. For the first time in her life she was hesitant to charge some one for anything, but these were honest to God Goddesses! And a Fucking Demoness to boot! Who knows what they could and would do to her! But Nabiki was Nabiki. And she really and truly needed the money to pay for all the shit that happened to the Dojo. "Um how do you plan on paying to live here?" She asked nervously.

Four icy glares were shot at her. She shivered then she said sighing "Look I can't have freeloaders in the house." She started to explain "Ranma letting me take those pictures," Ranma was surprised she knew, and it showed, so Nabiki yelled at her "Yes I know you let me take them, for Gods sake you're posing in them!" she shot at her, seeing the surprised look on her face get more surprised Nabiki continued with "I'm not stupid Ranma. Well Ranma letting me take those pictures and letting me have time to set up bets on most of her fights, the one's that she can, yes I know you do that too! It's so fucking obvious Ranma!" She shouted at Ranma who's surprise was showing even more. "Well that is paying for her and her father, and her mother when she stays over for extended periods, but how do you plan on paying for yourselves, and your friend?" she asked.

"You let her take those pictures of you?" Urd asked shocked.

"Sure. They're just pictures." She shrugged, finally over her shock. She didn't know she was being that obvious. "I don't want to be a free loader like my old man is." She said honestly. "Besides the house and the dojo need constant repair with all the fights that happen here." That was true too.

The three Goddesses and the one Demoness reevaluated Nabiki too. The only one who met their expectations was Gemma. "I can help Kasumi with the house work." Belladandy said. "And Kechii is very good with motorized vehicles, he could keep up your car, or if you don't have one he could build you all bikes, given enough time."

"I can fix up all your electronics. I bet I can make them even better!" Skuld exclaimed. "How'd you like the best computer you can get on this planet, so good you can't get one in any store, better then any government has even?"

"I'm good with potions and the like. I could get a job at the clinic." Urd said. "If the doctor doesn't mind weird fix me up potions with no explanation on how they work."

"Do you take a personal Check?" Mara asked pulling out a check book from nowhere, and writing an insane amount on it. "That should cover the four of us plus Mother, Grandpa, Grandma and Kechii for a year. If we stay longer I'll write another one."

After looking at the amount on the check, and getting her brain cells back from the vacation they went on, Nabiki said. "Welcome home girls."

"Well it's time to meet father." Urd said.

"Yes I suppose you're right. Then we'll pick Kechii up, and come back." Belladandy said.

"Oh boy, a meeting the great Kami-sama. I am so NOT looking forward to this." Mara said with disgust.

And then they disappeared form the others sight.

Heaven: Kami-Sama's office

The five of the stood before Kami-sami, and Ranma was nervous.

"Welcome, I must say this was a surprise. Hild's merging with you I mean. Even I didn't see that one coming!" Kami-Sama laughed.

"Well we have some important matters to discuss. Like Hild's old realm. I was expecting to just give it back to you, but that not possible right now is it?" Kami-sama asked.

"Not really, no. I'm not ready, and don't even know if I want it. You won't force me into it will you?" she said thinking that the answer was 'Yes. You have no choice.'

"No, no I won't." Kami-sama said surprising Ranma. "You've been forced to do too much, and it always back fires. Besides, you're not a Demoness any more. You're not a Goddess either. You're outside both heaven and hell as an, independent agent, I guess you could say. It was never supposed to happen. An independent agent that is. Rouges yes, independents no. Well you can't plan for everything and you are like chaos incarnate."

"Sorry." She said surprised.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. Your life was the pits." Kami-sama stated.

"Well it's not like you wanted my life like that. I always thought I was a Kami's amusement, but in reality I was off limits. Still did you have fun watching my screwed up life?" Ranma asked them.

"NO! It was all I could do not to fry the bastards." Urd said.

"I was, tempted, to do the same on more then one occasion. Really, no one should be put through what you were." Kami-sama said, surprising everyone.

"The great Kami-sama, tempted to fry some of his own pet project the mortals? Unbelievable." Mara said in wonder and shock.

"Just because I gave them freedom of choice, doesn't mean I never get angry or disappointed in them and their choices. And those in Ranma's life have angered me greatly. Ranma is a type a person who comes around once in a billon years. There never has been some one like him, now her, and there won't be another for a long time, if ever again. A treasure they know they have, and they treat it like garbage." Kami-sama said shaking his head.

"Uh, ok." Ranma said. She was confused. "What are you going to do with me now?" She asked.

"Well I suggest, till you know what you want to do with your eternity, you live with my three daughters. Just what you've already planed." Kami-sama suggested in his infinite wisdom. "But I do hope some day you'll take back ruler ship of Hell. It IS yours by right." He stated.

"Hey I'm living with them too I want to get to know my new mother and her family." Mara stated.

"Well if it's ok with the others, but what about Hell? You're running it for now." Kami-sama asked, like he new her answer. Which in all probability, he probably did.

"Hey! I can run it just as well from their place. Video conferencing is great. Plus, other then harassing those three on business, I haven't been out of hell in over fifteen hundred years. And the times I harassed them were so short I didn't have time to do any thing else. And I was always getting hurt during them. I need a fucking break from Hell Kami-sama! I can still run it from Mom's place and have some long overdue fun." Mara said.

"Well it's fine with me. You two must get to know the person your mother has become. Right Skuld?" Belladandy said warmly.

"Huh, oh yeah, right. Welcome to the household Mara. Just watch out for Urd's potions." Skuld said.

"And your machines." Urd shot back.

"Hmmph." Skuld humped.

"Oh so your still make those love potions Urd? Wait how did I know that?" Ranma said shaking her head. "This is so confusing, all these new memories assaulting me. And my two wonderful daughters, who till an hour ago weren't mine." She said, then began laughing a little hysterically. "I think I'm going to need a lot of help." She said wisely.

"It's ok mom. We'll all help you." Urd said.

"Thanks honey. Gah." She said shaking her head. "Memories flash by at the most inopportune moments."

"What was it?" Urd ask concerned for her mother.

"Well, if you must know, it was me, or me as Hild, covered in honey as Kami-sama licked it off." Ranma said slyly.

Everyone blushed at this. "Oh my." Came from Belladandy.

"Yeah, and the bad thing is, that memory kind of grosses me out now, because since Ranma's personality is more dominate in me, and since I see myself as mainly him, well, I, well, I prefer woman in that way." Ranma said. "I wonder if Akane would want to do that though?" Ranma mused.

Everyone just stared at her.

Kami-sama, getting embarrassed by the way this conversation is going, and just wanting them out of his office if they were going to talk like this, said "Well girls, I do think your going to have to get going now. My work is piling up out there." When women talk romance and sex, no man wants to be around.

"Yes father." Belladandy said. And with that all five were at the temple.

A temple on a hill in Japan: in the temple courtyard

As Kechii saw the flash he came running, only to stop when he saw Mara and another woman. 'Mara. Bad. Another woman. Goddess or Demoness? Does it matter? Bad. This is very bad.' This was going through is mind with the last sentence 'This is very bad.' looping in is mind as he stood there in shock.

"Hi Kechii. We're moving in with my mother and sister for awhile, ok? Mom lives in Nerima now." Urd told him.

'Mara. Moving in with her. Bad. Their mother. Moving in with her. Very bad. This is very bad.' Hi thoughts went at this news looping the last sentence again.

"Hi, I'm Ranma, sorry about this." She said.

This snapped Kechii out of his thoughts of self pity, for, "I thought your mother's name was Hild?" he asked puzzled.

"Um, I was Hild, and I was a guy named Ranma, I've kinda been carrying Hild's soul around for awhile and we just merged. We're mostly Ranma now though. I mean I still think of myself as him." She said embarrassed.

This was the final spark needed to fry poor Kechii's brain. "I'll explain everything dear." Belladandy said taking a shocked Kechii by the arm leading him away. "Skuld why don't you help me explain things to Kechii in the kitchen while they catch up in the living room."

"Yes Belladandy." Skuld said following her to the shrine.

AN: Well what did you think of my first chapter? If you think I have Ranma too excepting of this whole mess, then all I can say is, he, now she, just got all of Hild's memories and personality shoved into her, and is trying her damndest to stay in control and sane. And as for wanting to be Urd's and Mara's mother, well Hild always DID want that, and her remaining psyche is pushing Ranma to do it. The next chapter will be up soon, and I have another Ranma crossover in the works, a couple actually. They may be posted soon too. See my personal page for the details on all my other stories.


	2. FAMILY BONDING

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Both positive and negative. I never dreamed of getting so may. Two or three, yes, but over twenty in twenty four hours? Amazing. Absolutely Amazing. A couple of replies to some good points.

Metroidvania wisely pointed out that Akane was too accepting of a female Ranma relationship. I sort of agree. All I can say is, well she did just die, or come damn close to it, and so it helped get her priorities in order and made her realize what she wanted. In this case Ranma, in either form.

Spanner, glad to surprise you. Yes Ranma really does care about everyone, too much at some times. I always thought that anyone looking at his life from the outside, would see everyone of his friends and rivals as the bad guys, when the fact is, they're all just nuts. And while it is fun to read and write them as evil bastards, it's also fun to read and write fics where they can learn to eventually get along. And yes Ranma's getting Godly, or in this case Demonly powerful, hey Ranma+HildI don't even want to think about it. But Ranma won't get access to her new full potential for awhile. That's because, well just think about it. Ranma has Hild's powers, but doesn't know how to use them properly yet. She'll learn, but even for Ranma it will take some time to reach full potential. And if you think having Hild's memories will shorten the learning curve, well except for very certain things, like Hild's love of Urd and Mara, it's like trying to remember last nights dream. Not imposable, but very hard to access and remember totally, or even just select pieces. And that might be even harder, trying to remember exactly what you want. So in a fight against a very strong God or Demon, (Saffron was a very weak one) Ranma could be in some slight trouble, the first few times it happens at least. (Foreshadowing any one?)

On a different note, this is also set in an AU of the Ah My Goddess time line. Some things obviously have happened differently due to Hild's absence. And while the, mythology, if you will, of Ah My Goddess in the manga was, to me, primarily Norse, with some influence from other religions, I have made the Mythology a mix of all religions I know well. Or I'm trying to. I may or may not succeed. And evil is always rich. You'll see what I mean. (That was a slight spoiler. I just couldn't resist.)

Oh, and yes this is written somewhat in fandom, I find them fun. I have read the manga. Both of them.

And maybe I should have been a little clear in my last AN, when I said I've never seen Ranma as a Demoness. I meant when Ranma and Ah My Goddess have been crossed over I've never seen Ranma as such.

Enough of my rambling. On with the story!

THE MERGER

CHAPTER TWO

FAMILY BONDING

A temple on a hill in Japan: in the temple kitchen

"So let me get this strait," Kechii said after hearing the story "Urd's and Mara's Mom was drowned in a magical cursed spring a long time ago, and when this Ranma character fell in, he not only got the curse of turning into a girl, but acquired Hild's soul? And after living a life I wouldn't wish on anyone, he was fighting an exiled God of all things, to save his friends and his Fiancée? And you girls were expecting to just watch him die, and then help out Hild, but then Hild merged her soul with Ranma's and Ranma stayed the dominate party in this, surprising everyone? And now she's determined to be a mother to both Urd and Mara, plus she's finally is getting together with her preferred fiancée? Do you have any idea how nuts all this sounds Bell?"

"Yes, well Ranma's life is one improbability after another. This was just the latest and certainly not the last." Belladandy admitted.

"And we're moving in with these nut jobs?" Kechii asked in shock.

"Kechii!" Belladandy scolded him.

"Sorry Bell. It's just the shock." He said sheepishly.

"I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again." She told him wagging her finger at him.

"Yes dear." He whispered abased.

"Well, now that they've had some time alone, let's get Urd and pack." Belladandy said standing up.

A temple on a hill in Japan: in the living room: at the same time

Ranma, Urd and Mara sat down, and looked at each other nervously.

After a few moments of silence, Ranma asked, "So, uh, what do we say?"

"Well, mom," Mara started, "is it ok if I call you that?"

Ranma nodded, saying "Yes."

"How much of our old mother, Hild, did you retain?" Mara asked.

"Uh, quite a lot, I think. I mean, I have all her memories, they're just floating in the back of my mind, like a dream that won't go away. And her, personality, or will, if you will, is really mixed in with mine. I may be mostly Ranma, but I am heavily influenced by Hild. And that means, part of me will forever be Hild. When I saw the two of you, the part that is Hild screamed at me 'My babies!' and wanted to be the mother she never was, and had such a hard time trying to be. Hild always had wanted to be a good mother, it was just so hard to do that and rule Hell at the same time. And then there was the fact that she was so jealous that your father, Urd, got you, and that you wanted to be a Goddess, instead of a Demoness, that she just couldn't interact with you, so she tried to ignore you, which was killing her. And she was so hard on Mara, because, well she couldn't let any one seeing her favoring her daughter, so much so that she was too hard on her, and she didn't know how to stop it. What's left of Hild wants me to make everything right with you two. So part of Hild is still here, and desperately needs to be your mother. And I will try my best to be that. And I can see that the two of you need it too." Ranma explained to a crying Mara and Urd. They both had started crying during the explanation.

At roughly the same time, both of them screamed "MOM!" and launched them selves at Ranma, hugging her fiercely.

At first she was shocked, and didn't know what to do, but then she hugged them back, breaking into her own tears.

It was into this sight that Belladandy, Kechii and Skuld walked into.

After disengaging them selves from one another, Urd asked, "What is it?"

"Um, we gotta pack?" Kechii said nervously.

"Oh, ok. Mom you can go ahead. This will take a while. Mara, maybe you should go back and pack." Urd said, drying her eyes.

"No. I'll stay and help." Ranma said.

"Me too." Mara said. "I've got servants to do that, and you guys will need all the help you can get. Just let me call my maid." She said whipping out a cell phone.

After explaining that she was going on an extended trip, but would still be in touch, she told her maid to pack her belongings, and not to say a word about the trip to anyone, until Mara herself let the trip be known. Then she told the maid exactly what would happen if she failed to comply. The maid, scared shitless at the punishment, was swearing that no one would hear a thing from her. Then Mara hung up, quite satisfied.

"That take's care of that. Now let's get you guy's packed." Mara said to the group of beings that were horrified at the thought of that punishment.

Belladandy recovered first, saying "Thank you for your help Mara."

And then the work began.

Tendö house and döjö: Nerima Japan: at the same time

After having beaten Gemma and Soun into unconsciousness, due to their excess scheming slash whining, and more due to the latter, Nodoka was at the moment planning a wedding with Akane and her sisters.

"And what kind of wedding would the beautiful bride to be like?" Nodoka asked.

Akane was nervous. Really nervous. She knew she loved Ranma now, but marriage? Right away? She wasn't sure she was ready yet.

"Aren't they both going to be the bride?" Nabiki asked. "And that's the main problem. We need to find a way to legally let a female Ranma marry Akane. Everyone in the ward knows of the curse, and a local priest shouldn't have much of a problem performing it, but it's a legal problem. I had, in the past, contacted various agencies to get identification for both of Ranma's forms. And God was it ever a pain in the ass to get it, even after showing the curse in action over and over and OVER again. But every time Ranma gets locked or unlocked, I have to notify them, so they can update the records. Well I just told them, that he's a she, again, and now Ranma's legally female, again. So how do we legally wed two people that are legally, at this point and time, female?" Nabiki asked.

"Are you saying I can't get married now that I finally might want to?" Akane screamed at her sister.

"Maybe." Nabiki said. "I really am not sure. I can call around the agencies that have Ranma as both a male and female and try to get you legally aloud to marry, but I don't know if I can. And if I can't, then financially, this dojo is sunk and we lose it. Even that check Mara gave us, and yes it is good, is not enough to pay all the taxes we have. Only by marring you to Ranma can we avoid them. If you do marry her, with that one check, we can put all of us through collage, grad school, and have a starting nest egg to began our life with, if not, it will pay our bankruptcy fees, and then we'll be on the street." Nabiki sighed. "So you can bet I'll do everything in my power to get you hitched to Ranma Akane. All of our futures are riding on it."

As Nabiki stood up and walked over to the phone, taking it to the couch, Akane whispered, "I never realized that so much was ridding on Ranma and I getting married."

"We just wanted you to be happy, and marry Ranma out of love, not duty. We knew you'd eventually do it, it's just a shame it took so long, and that he's stuck as a she for now on." Kasumi said gently. "Don't worry about it, we have a few years till Ranma's legally can even take over the dojo, so we still have a few years to convince them." Kasumi reassured Akane. She then stood up and went into the kitchen.

Tendö house and döjö: Nerima Japan: A few hours latter

Ranma and the other otherworldly beings, plus Kechii arrived via their mediums, or in Kechii's case, Belladandy's medium. Ranma's was thankfully NOT water, it was electricity, so she came out of a wall socket, to hearing Nabiki yelling and screaming on the phone.

"Who's Nab's yelling at?" Ranma asked puzzled. She had never seen Nabiki lose her cool like this.

Akane told them what Nabiki had told her earlier, and how every office she had talked too had told her, unless Ranma could show up at the wedding as a male, they couldn't let it be legal.

Everyone was pissed at hearing this, but it was Mara whom actually did something. "So these, mortal bureaucrats, wish to impede my mothers happiness? We'll just see about that!" Mara said, then she marched over to Nabiki.

"May I have a word with them?" Mara asked with venom in her voice.

Nabiki was tiered of dealing with these jerks, and thought 'Well why the hell not? She may be able to do something. Even if it not even legal or hell moral, I don't care! These jerks deserve a pissed off Demoness on them.' Speaking she said "Go ahead. I certainly can't get them to see sense." And then she handed Mara the phone and sat on the couch, hoping that Mara would succeed.

"Hello, this is Mara Amanojaku." Nabiki gasped at this. Ms. Amanojaku was one of the richest and most successful business women in the world! She was the CEO of Oni Industries, the name now made perfect sense, it was run by one! Her corporation had interests in almost every other major corporation world wide! They say, in reality, all companies in the world are owned by just a few and Oni was one of that few!

What Mara said next, would have made Nabiki faint, if she wasn't so damn shocked "I see you recognize my name. Good then this will be easy. I hear you're trying to stop Ranma from marrying her fiancée, just because, she's stuck as a she at the moment. That simply will not do. If I don't get conformation from my secretary in one hour that it's going to be all right for them to marry, I'll sic my lawyers on you. All of them. What do you mean why do I care? Fine if you must know, Ranma's family, I've been looking for Ranma forever. I would be most displeased if the owner of the corporation I run couldn't marry just because of a stupid thing like a curse. So I better get conformation with in an hour, or all of you are toast. Goodbye." Mara said hanging up.

"Ranma owns Oni Industries?" Nodoka asked in shock.

"Well it is part of Hild's realm, so yes. I just run the stupid thing." Mara said while hanging up the phone.

"What's Oni Industries?" Ranma asked puzzled.

"Oh, that's right, we started Oni Industries after you were gone Mom, so of course you don't remember it. It's just a company that you own." Mara said with a shrug.

"Just a Company! JUST A COMPANY! It is one of the richest most powerful in the whole damn world! It's one of the very few that don't have a parent company, because it is one!" Nabiki yelled.

Mara and Ranma looked at each other and simultaneously said "Eh, whatever." Causing Nabiki to start having an eye twitch, that soon got her whole face involved.

Then Ranma asked Mara "Will that work though, what you just did I mean?"

"Trust me, no one wants to face Oni lawyers. We get the best lawyers that go to Hell, and no, not all lawyers go to Hell. That's just a stupid myth based on jealousy. Once those that do go to Hell get their, we put them to work for Oni Industries. In fact everyone who works at Oni is either a Demon, or someone really talented who went to hell." Mara said laughing.

"Uh, ok." Ranma said with wide eyes.

"Enough about that! We have a wedding to plan for Mom Mara!" Urd cried out.

"Right you are! Let's get cracking! I'll call the limo and we'll hit the stores!" Mara cried out whipping out her cell.

"Shopping." Was all Ranma said in dread. She was going shopping, with a bunch of women, as a woman. Then a truly horrible thought occurred to her. "There ain't no way you're getting me in a wedding dress!" Ranma cried out in the terror of the sudden thought that had come to her.

Nodoka, whom the idea had, surprisingly, not yet come to, thought about it, and decided that if her daughter didn't want to wear one, she wouldn't force it, encourage yes, force no. "Ok Ranma honey, but I'm not going to let you go in a Tux. It wouldn't be feminine, so we'll just have to improvise and compromise." She said causing everyone in the room to shiver with fear.

Down town Tokyo: a bridal shop: a few hours later

On the ride over, it was decided that in one year from the day they admitted their love for each other, Ranma and Akane would be wed. Ok, so it was Nodoka that decided that. All the others were just too damn scared of her to disagree. Especially Urd and Mara, whom she was trying to get Great Grand Babies out of now. They were sick of listening to 'Why haven't you met a nice male entity and settled down with lots and lots of kids by now?' Ranma and Akane however, were just glad that she set the date so far away. They had just admitted that they love each other, and already they were being pushed to marry. They needed time to get used to this new dynamic, and surprisingly, Nodoka gave it to them. It might be because she already got what she wanted, in a left handed way, Grand Children, and they were definitely old enough to make her new dream of Great Grand Children a reality, and all before she hit forty if she could just get them hitched! So while she was planning Ranma's wedding with the wedding coordinator, her twisted little mind was working on getting Urd and Mara married and knocked-up.

Mara, one hour and five minutes after the, talk, with the city employee, had gotten a call from her secretary, whom said a panicked man had called up saying he couldn't get the wedding approved. So Mara unleashed the hounds of hell, I mean her lawyers, on them.

Latter, at the bridal shop, "Mom, Grandma's scaring me." Urd said in a hushed tone.

"Me too. I don't want to marry. I'm too busy have fun on the single scene. And pregnant? No way I'm not ready!" Mara whispered.

"All I can do is be thankful that she's giving Akane and me a year to get ready. I was expecting a month at most." Ranma whispered as Akane nodded.

As they were talking, a group of eight men and women walk in. Ranma's danger sense, finely honed to a point few could reach, just went to the level of 'You're in so much trouble that if you were any one else, you'd of just shit yourself. Please write your last will and testament now.'

"Um I don't mean to be rude or nothing, but if you're here ta get me, can we please take it side? I'd rather not ruin Akene's dress choices." Ranma said surprising everyone in the shop.

She knew she was very good, she knew she was very powerful, how powerful was yet to be seen. But she knew two things, one she couldn't reach her new max yet. She'd need a lot of training time, and two, even if she could reach her new max, she'd have a little trouble with these eight. As it was, she knew when this was over, it would hurt.

The Norns and Mara recognized these eight. Skuld froze with fear. Belladandy was slightly worried for everyone's safety that was not a target, and very worried for whoever the target was. Urd was nervous about the fight to come, she knew they would not walk away unscathed, if at all. Mara, now Mara was absolutely pissed. For these were Demon mercenary assassins. She knew them all, by reputation if nothing else, and any hit involving them must be approved by her, as the regnant of Hell. If they were here for any of them, "It's a rebellion again, isn't it?" Mara asked, showing no emotion.

"No." a male Demon said. "How can it be? This, copy, of Hild is not the Queen, you are the ruler at this point and time. And our client does not wish you dead. Unless you interfere. Our client only wishes that Hild stay dead. So, sorry Hild, but you never should have come back. This time we won't make the mistake the last bunch did. We'll just kill you."

During this time, Belladandy and Skuld took the others in the shop to safety, having to knock, an Akene who wanted to stay and fight, unconscious.

"God am I going to get it latter." Ranma muttered watching the unconscious Akene get to safety.

"You do know you've all just gone rouge don't you?" Mara asked preparing for the fight, "I must approve all of your hits, and I certainly didn't approve this one."

Ranma was watching Urd and Mara prepare for the fight, and observing her opponents. Her opponents were good, and powerful. Urd and Mara, while they had more raw power, were nowhere as good as their opponents. As for her self, she was better then her opponents, in technique, but her power was too new to her, and her Ki had been replaced by something else. Something similar in the way to use and manipulate it, but different enough that she was now at more a disadvantage then she should have been.

Ranma thought 'If I live through this, I swear, the first thing I'm going to do is train my self in this new power.' Looking at her daughters she continued to think, 'And I'm training them too. All that power, and they have technique no better then a brawler. Can't have that for my girls.' Ranma's thoughts were interrupted by the male Demons answer.

"Mara, you're problem is, you're too nice for a Demoness. You're too damn soft. We never got to do enough, and after this hit, we'll get all the jobs we want. So we just don't care." He said.

"Get them." He said, and the fight was on.

The Male Demon, and three of the other Demons went after Ranma, as she was the target. Urd and Mara were double teamed by two Demons each.

'Crap! Their separating us!' Ranma thought, then was fighting for her life.

Ranma dodged a blow to her head from one Demon, and jumped over a foot sweep from another. But then she got hit in the lower back by a Demon who got behind her, but that might have been a lucky break for her, as it caused her head to move in a way that allowed her to see the last Demon, who had stayed back, fire an energy bolt at her.

She quickly got over the pain of the punch and dropped down, letting her surprise attacker take the hit. As the other two momentarily froze, she took advantage of this by foot sweeping the one on her right, then coming into a rising uppercut on the one on her left. With three of her opponents down, but defiantly not out, she decided to try to take at least one out of the fight. Her target was the one hanging back. Her reason for this was three fold. One, he was smart, two, he was far away from the others, so she'd have distance between the three left if it worked, and three, she was pissed at him. That bolt would have hurt.

Running over to the lone Demon, she launched into her traditional Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken, but it felt different, it was harder to gather the energy for it, yet it was more effective. The hundred or so strikes that she used to be able to do in her sleep, was slightly tiring. But the damage the Demon was left with was impressive, to say the least. 'Shit.' Ranma thought. 'I'm more powerful, but I'll get tired easier. Gotta finish this hard and fast then. And work on endurance after this is over.'

Ranma tried to do a Möko Takabisha. The key word here was tried. After it didn't come, and after Ranma got over her split second surprise, it came to her. 'What ever I have now isn't Ki! And that's just what I tried to call up. Let's see, I can do the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken, so let's see if I can call up what I used to do that into energy…Shit!' she mentally swore noticing that her opponent had gotten out of his daze, while at the same time the one she foot swept was up as wall. As they were both running at her from opposite directions, she went "Möko Takabisha Double!" and two large spheres of black energy, laced with silver energy, hit both opponents, one was carried out the front window, where he collapsed, and the other was knocked through the back wall, where he collapsed as well.

Ranma was breathing hard, 'Damn! Do I ever have to work on endurance now. I mean come on! I used to be able to do over ten of those before I got this winded.' Looking at the two Demons, that were in all likelihood out of the fight though, she thought 'Could it be that that attack was as powerful as ten or so of my old ones? Is that why I'm getting so tired? All my attacks have been powered up, but not my endurance?'

Ranma shook herself out of these thoughts as the one she had uppercutted sprang to his feet, and as the leader, who had taken the energy bolt was slowly getting to his.

Ranma targeted the one that she had hit, hoping to take him out of the equation before the leader got his strength back. But she as was making her way over, her target was making his way towards her.

Ranma dodged the opening shot to her face, while he blocked the opening shot to his solar plexus. Ranma twisted her arm, Not only freeing her hand, but brining his hand far enough away from his body, that he couldn't block the knee that hit his stomach. As he slightly bent over, she grabbed his head and smacked into her rising knee.

It didn't do enough to him, as he wrapped his hands around her thigh, and then swung her in a circle, throwing her out the front window.

As she was picking her self off the street, thankful that the window was already broken, her let ribcage flared up in agony as two ribs got fractured from a kick. She sailed through the air, and hit the side of a building.

She got up and then she saw both of her opponents were up and approaching her. The leader was approaching her injured left side. 'Damn. He's the stronger of the two. He must be hopping that he can damage me some more, as I'll have to fight him as the bigger threat, he's stronger and approaching my weak side, but the other one will seriously hurt me if I ignore him, God I wish there was some way to take them both out an once' she thought leaning against the building she had hit. Then it hit her 'The Bakusai Tenketsu!' she thought. She had never done it, but knew how by watching Ryoga do it enough times. She just hadn't been through the toughing that he had, so it would hurt her as well. And she never did the toughning, because she was afraid that the toughning might reduce her speed. But right now it was the perfect move to get these two out of the fight, by dropping a five story building on them.

Turning around she screamed "Bakusai Tenketsu!" hitting a spot three and a half feet off the ground, and immediately jumped into the air.

As the building fell on her foes, she smiled at the wide-eyed looks of fear on their faces. As she began to fall, she didn't see a good landing spot, and then a half remembered memory came to the front of her mind, and she stopped her decent.

'Cool I can fly!' Ranma thought, floating down to the ground, as she had noticed it ate slightly at her reserves. As she touched down she thought. 'Damn. I have all this power, I know I do, and it's like I can't access it! Well not totally. Not correctly maybe?' She rolled the puzzle in her mind.

She made her way back into the shop and saw that Urd and Mara had managed to take out one opponent each, but were hurt and needed help. She slipped into the Umi-sen-ken and came up behind Mara's, who was closer to her, opponent. Hoping that a Demons pressure points were the same, she hit one on the Demon and he went to sleep. The last Demoness, went down quickly when Urd, Mara and Ranma went and triple teamed it.

As the three recovered, Urd looked at Mara and asked "Ok, what the fuck was that about!" After Urd yelled that, she realized her mistake, and waited for the lightning to hit.

As Mara backed off, not wanting the divine retribution to be anywhere near her, something wormed its way into Ranma's foremind. The image of Urd repeatedly getting hit by lightning, just because she cussed.

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled. The lightning paused before it even hit the roof. "No more lightning on Urd for cussing Kami-sama! She's my daughter and if she wants to she can. She's certainly old enough to speak however she wants, and if after all this time she's still cussing, you're never going to stop her, so lay off already!" and just like that the lightning was gone.

Mara and Urd looked at Ranma in awe for a moment, then Mara said, "I'm sorry Mom. I don't know why these jerks were after you, but I'm going to find out. Sorry but it looks like I'll be gone for a while."

"Not if you don't want to go." A female voice said. As Ranma turned around and got into a ready possession, wincing as she did, she saw goddess come out of the phone.

"Sorry to startle you, I'm Maia, Kami-Sama's secretary." The Goddess said. "I'm here to inform you that Kami-sama himself will be heading up this investigation into who hired these, thugs. You of course may do your own investigation, but he is really pissed about this. Attacking Ranma? And with his daughters in the crossfire?" As more Gods and Goddesses came out of their mediums and restrained the unconscious assassins, Maia continued with "These eight are in for it. What a lot of beings forget Mara, is that while you may run Hell, He MADE Hell." And with that she walked away.

As Mara stood there for a moment, digesting what just happened, she said "Well I guess I can do my investigation from here then."

AN: Hmm, how to put it? I know I'm much better at dialogue then action scenes, so tell me how you think I did on the fight. As much as I hate to admit it, they are my weakness as a writer. I hope to get better at them, so some feed back on it please. Thank you.

Who is this mysterious client that wants Ranma dead? Why does said client want Ranma dead? Exactly how much trouble is Ranma going to be in with Akane when she wakes up? How will the training go? Well the last two questions get answers in the next chapter at least.

A cookie who can tell me how many divine and demonic names I put in this chapter, and I'll throw in some milk if you know the meaning of said names.


	3. PREPARATIONS

AN: Some of you may have thought that Akane was a bit OCC. She is. But I have not cured her of her legendary temper, yet. Till this chapter there just hasn't been a reason for the mallet of doom to whap Ranma upside the head in Akane's mind. But Ranma's not going to put up with it any more and actually does something about it. And Akane will have to deal with her temper.

THE MERGER

CHAPTER THREE

PREPARATIONS

A restaurant near the battle zone: some time latter

As Ranma and her daughters walked into the restaurant, they saw Belladandy, Kechii, Nodoka, Kasumi and Nabiki, trying valiantly to keep a pissed off Akane from attacking Skuld, who was pressed up against the wall in fear.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Ranma asked with a sigh, causing everyone to focus their attention on her.

Akane yelled, pointing at Skuld, "She knocked me out! She hit the back of my head with her hammer!" at this Ranma thought, 'Irony, gotta love it.' Akane continued with, "I just wanted to help you!"

The others had let her go, seeing as she was no longer hell bent on killing Skuld. Too bad, because Ranma opened her big mouth yet again.

"Akane, she did the right thing, those were Demons, you wouldn't have stood a chance." And then the predictable happened, she was over by Ranma's side before anyone could blink, and had malletted her into the floor screaming,

"YOU MORON!" She continued to yell at her, punctuating every sentence with another whap from the mallet. "I was worried about you!" WHAM! "You've beaten Demons while you were still human!" WHAM! "If you'd just take me seriously for once and train me," WHAM! "Then I could fight at your side and not have to run off like a scared little girl!" WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Ranma had had enough. While Akane had raised a valid point, Ranma thought, 'Does she have to make her point with mallet strikes?' Finally tiring of it, she did what she had wanted to do for a long, Long, LONG time, yet didn't dare, for she didn't know what to do afterwards, but had an idea about that now. So, grabbing the mallet head, she yanked it out of Akane's hands, then proceeded to, while still on the floor, utterly destroy the mallet of DOOM.

Sighing with relief and satisfaction, Ranma shot up, and looked Akane in the eyes.

"Akane," She said to a shocked Akane, "You're right." She finished, surprising everyone present. "If I had trained you from the beginning, maybe, just maybe, you could have helped us. You wouldn't have been able to kill the Demons, but you could have rendered them unconscious, which was what we wanted to do anyway. So if you can pass one test, one little test, I swear on my honor I will train you, you just have to pass the test." Ranma said evenly.

"What is it? I can pass anything you through at me!" Akane said eagerly.

"It's really very simple, but I suspect it will be excruciatingly hard for you." Akane frowned at this. "You just have to not lose your temper for one full week. Every time you lose your temper, you set it back another week." Ranma said waiting for the explosion to happen.

It looked like it was going to happen, it looked like Akane was going to blow, at the mere mention that she had anger management issues. But then a miracle happened. And it really could have been one considering all of the higher powers watching this. Akane stopped to think. And then she seemed to deflate.

"You really don't expect me to last a week, do you?" she asked, looking down and sounding sad.

Ranma sighed, out of relief that Akane didn't blow her top, and out of sadness, that she would cause the one she loved such pain. 'But this has to be done.' Ranma thought. 'I need Akane to be able to defend herself, but I can't teach her if she's always so angry.'

"No Akane, I don't think you'll be able to make it in the first week. I think it will be about a month or two. I suggest you get some anger management sessions, or do meditation, preferably both. When you last a full week I will start your training, but until then, I won't do a thing that could be seen as training for you. And there are no exceptions to this. I don't care if Happosai himself molests you, if you lose your temper for any reason, even if it would normally be seen as justifiable, we'll start the week over. I'm sorry for doing this to you, I really am. I wish I could just start teaching you right off the bat, but your temper is too big a hurdle. Until you've proven too me that you control it, and it does not control you, I will not teach you. So food anybody?" Ranma asked changing the subject.

The restaurant: even later

After the pig out session, I mean the meal, Ranma sat back and sighed in the utter satisfaction of having a full stomach. "Girls," Ranma said addressing her daughters, "I was very disappointed in how all three of us fought today."

"What? Why? We won!" Both Mara and Urd exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm disappointed in the two of you," Ranma started "Because, while your both very powerful, you don't have any technique. You're just brawlers! No daughters of mine are going to be that! So I'm going to train you, while I work on my problems."

"What problems are those?" Urd asked.

"In the fight I noticed something. I don't have Ki any more, I don't know what replaced it…" Ranma started, when Urd interrupted her with.

"Mana, that's your power source now mom, all Gods, Goddesses, Demons and Demonesses exist on it."

"Ok, Mana. Well this Mana that replaced my Ki, and while it has, by my estimation, made my attacks at least ten times stronger, I don't have the endurance for it yet, so I get exhausted ten times faster. That's the only reason I didn't cream those guys, I got tired so fast. If I ran into a decent opponent, with how fast I get tired now, I'd be the one getting creamed. So I'm going to have to work on my endurance, and do it fast. I feel that this attack was only the beginning." Ranma said.

"You're probably right on that." Belladandy said. "I do wonder who this mysterious client is. Father must have been very angry to send Maia down here to collect those mercenaries. In fact if he is going to question them personally,… No, never mind." She said shaking her head. "I just hope he calls with news soon. So how are you going to train Urd and Mara? And overcome the difficulty your having?"

"Well I'll have to ask Happosai for permission to start teaching…" Ranma started when Mara asked

"Why? Why would you need to ask that old man's permission to teach us?" Mara asked puzzled.

"He founded Anything Goes. To teach it, I must be recognized by him. It shouldn't be too hard. I just hope he doesn't want to see me in a pair of his hand picked 'silky darlings'" everyone present growled at this. "But like I said," Ranma said, hoping to calm the enraged female hoard, "it shouldn't be too hard. No the hard part's what I plan to do to get my endurance up."

"Which is?" Nodoka of all people asked her.

"I'm going to see the old ghoul. She's the best teacher I ever had. If there's any way to get it up, and quickly at that, she'll know of it. I just hope she'll be reasonable, now that I'm 'off the market' so to speak. And she's not real fond of Demons. And since I am now one… Let's just say I see this as a hard sell." Ranma sighed.

"So I take it you don't want me to come with you to see her?" Mara asked, sounding down.

"No," Ranma said "I want both of you there. I hope that she'll teach the two of you too."

"Ranma," Belladandy started. "I hate to ask this, but do you think you can teach Skuld and I as well? If these attacks continue as we all fear, then I think both she and I would benefit from the training."

Ranma blinked. "Yeah, sure. I'm sorry. I didn't even think of that."

Akane, who had been breathing heavily, suddenly stood up and almost ran to the bathroom.

"I go talk to her." Kasumi said.

"I'll help." Nabiki told her. They both stood and went much more slowly to the bathroom.

"Damn I proud of her. I didn't even think how jealous she'd get, with me taking you four on as students before her. She got out of here, and before she blew. I just hope she can keep it up." Ranma said softly, yet everyone at the table heard her words.

"Well after she's calmed down, let's go home. We have people to see." Ranma said

Tendo House and Dojo: a little later

When they entered, they found that Soun and Gemma had recovered, and were playing Go, cheaters style.

"Hey Pops I need to see Happosai, do you know where the old perv is?" Ranma said loudly, a little too loudly for Gemma's and Soun's tastes.

"Shhh, do not speak the masters name! He will hear you!" Gemma said, softly, hoping to silence Ranma. It didn't work.

"Hmm, you think he can hear his named called, eh?" Ranma said. Then shifting her voice she cried out "Oh no! I, Ranma, have been stuck as a girl, and my most recent fight destroyed all my clothes expect my underwear, the Victoria's Secret kind my Mom is making me wear! At least Happosai is not here to steal them!" Ranma cried out in an 'I'm so helpless' tone of voice. Mara and Urd were laughing their assess off, while all the others, except Soun and Gemma, they were hiding under the Go table, were chuckling.

Then Happosai appeared. He looked, different to Ranma. Mara stopped chuckling, and stared in wonder at him. "I'll be." she said.

Happosai looked shocked as well. He went pale. "Ranma my, err, girl? When did you become a Demoness?"

Mara looked even closer at him. "Mom," she said. "He's half Incubus."

"Huh" both Ranma and Happosai said, though for different reasons.

"His father was an Incubus. A male sex Demon." Mara said.

"Why is she calling you Mom? And she isn't, no she can't be…" Happosai said, trying to convince himself that the truth was not the truth.

"Yes I'm Mara. And Ranma has merged with my mother, Hild" Mara said.

"Well shit." Happosai said flatly. "Um, what did you want, Ranma, Hild, um, whoever?" Happosai said like he was in a bad dream that he could not wake from.

"Um, I'm mostly Ranma. Happosai, I, uh, wanted your permission to start teaching Anything Goes to my daughters and their half sisters." Ranma said, then turning to Mara she said "Is he in trouble now or something?"

"Half Demons are usually, killed, by full Demons. They're seen as an embarrassment to the parents." Mara whispered back.

"Well that's just stupid! Really Happosai, I just called you here to see if you'll let me teach Anything Goes, not to ambush you or to fight ya or nothing."

Happosai sighed. "Ranma, in my opinion, you earned that right a long, long time ago. I was just waiting for you to ask, but you never did." He sighed again. Then brightening up, he said "I still have more to teach you though before I'll even consider letting you challenge me for my place, but for now, yes you can teach. Call me when you're ready to learn the next level of Anything Goes. You'll do much better then these two fools." He said pointing at Soun and Gemma. "I'm going to my room for now to think." Happosai said and disappeared.

"Is it me, or was that even easier then I thought it'd be?" Ranma asked stunned at all that happened.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth Saotome." Nabiki said. "Other wise you may not get another."

"Your right Nabs." Ranma said. "Well Girls" Ranma said, addressing the Norns and Mara "Lets do the hard part, lets see Cologne."

AN: Sorry for ending it here, I just think I can get a whole chapter on the Amazons themselves, so this chapter's a little short.


	4. VILLAINS AND AMAZONS

AN: Today, on The Merger, We meet the villain, and Cologne learns something new.

THE MERGER

CHAPTER FOUR

VILLAIN'S AND AMAZON'S

Outside this reality: Castle Oblivion: throne room: moments after the failed assignation

The being had many names, but the one that fitted it best was Oblivion. For that was its sole purpose, to bring oblivion to every single reality. 'In this reality,' Oblivion thought while it was pacing, "it should have been so simple. What with that idiotic doublet system that this Kami-sama set up. It was child's play to figure out who he was connected to, Hild. Kill Hild, Kami-sama dies, and poof, there goes this reality, it's time to move on to the next one.'

'Only it wasn't that simple.' Oblivion thought in disgust. 'One of the Demon's that was to kill Hild, got wise, and realized who else would die. Not knowing the consequences for such an action, other then it would be bad for him, he convinced the others to drown her at Jusenkyö, and they did so.' Oblivion grimaced.

'And I had to wait all this time for Hild to come back.' Oblivion thought darkly. 'Then I thought it'd be so easy to kill this Ranma person who merged with Hild, that I sent those oh so incompetent assassins. I never even researched Ranma! How could I have been so fucking stupid! But how was I to know that this human had banished Demons in single combat as a human, and could out fight a minor God? I would have never thought It possible! Now she knows someone is after her, and is taking steps to protect herself better. She's already much too in synch with Hild's power. At this rate she will be harder to kill then the old Hild ever could have been! But she's still easier to get to and kill than going after Kami-sama directly.' Oblivion thought.

Then a slow, evil smile came over the being's face. "It's been a while since I've had the challenge that this reality has given me. Ranma Saotome, lets see how challenging you can really be. After all, I do know the final outcome. All things must fall to Oblivion." The being finally said out loud, then manic laughter filled the air.

The Neko Hanten: a few minutes after leaving the Tendo House and Dojo

As Ranma and Co. entered the Neko Hanten, Cologne, looked at Ranma with obvious disgust. "So Duck-Boy was telling the truth. you're a Demoness now. And you bring another Demoness here with you. What do you want you foul Hell spawn?" she said with venom in her voice.

Ranma sighed. She had thought this would be a hard sell, but this? 'Hadn't she even listened to what we said during, that's right,' Ranma thought while remembering 'She and Mousse left with Shampoo, who was still unconscious. She never heard the explanation on what happened. As Ranma went to answer her, Urd shot in her two cents.

"How DARE you speak to my mother and sister like that! I should fry you where you stand you shriveled up old crone!" Urd yelled at Cologne in her severe displeasure.

"Urd, be quiet!" Ranma yelled.

"Sorry mom." Urd said.

Cologne, who just now noticed the Goddesses, having been focused on the Demonesses, and was confused now. And that was understating it greatly. She managed to stammer out, "But, but you're a Goddess! How can you have a Mother and sister that are Demonesses? And how can Ranma be your Mother? You're much too old for that!" Cologne stammered out.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME OLD YOU SHRIVELED UP LITTLE GNOME!" Urd yelled, stepping forward. Cologne shank back in some fear.

"Urd, calm down. She's just confused." Ranma said.

"Yes Urd, calm down." Belladandy said. "She's obviously one of those mortals that see all Gods as good and all Demons as bad." Shaking her head she continued with "You think she would have learned different from that idiot Saffron. Elder Cologne, if we may, will you sit down and join us for a chat? We'll explain this to you, as well as why we came." Belladandy said smiling.

Cologne felt small. Smaller then even her two foot frame. She felt even worse then that one time she got scolded by Kasumi. So she just nodded, and hopped over to a table.

After an hour or so of conversation, Cologne felt she understood the situation much better.

"So Ranma, you're Kami-sama's Ex-wife? How are those alimony payments?" Cologne cackled in good humor.

Ranma was stunned at the joke for a few moments, then she started laughing as well, "Well I hope they're good, because he owes me about fifteen hundred years back payment!" she cried out, then everyone was laughing.

"So Ranma, why did you stop by? Not just to explain things to me. You want something." Cologne said with certainty.

Ranma started to explain. "Cologne, I say this with all honesty, you are the best teacher I've ever had." Cologne shuffled a bit on her perch at that. "I need your help. Ever since my merger with Hild, my power's gone through the roof. My attacks and stuff are at least ten times more powerful, but I still have the same endurance, so I get tired ten times faster."

"I can see how that would be a problem, Ranma." Cologne said with understanding.

"Yah, and I need your help. I figure if anybody can figure out how to get my endurance up, and really fast at that, and be able to take into consideration I don't have Ki any more but, what did you call it a gain Urd, oh yah, Mana, as my power source, I knew that you could help me. Plus I'm going to be training my daughter's and their sisters, so, I thought you could help in that too." Ranma told Cologne.

"That is quite the awesome responsibility you are giving me, training the daughters of Kami-sama himself. I humbly accept." Cologne said, thinking of the status she could gain in the tribe by teaching such high ranking and important Goddesses. She'd just gloss over the teaching of Demonsesses as well. As she sat there in her thoughts of coming glory, she never noticed Shampoo come in, or the anger in her eyes. A big mistake. A Big, BIG mistake.

Shampoo saw Ramna, in female form, and could feel the demonic energy just bleeding off her. She called for both her maces and calmly stated "Demoness Ranma, I kill." And charged the table hoping to smash the Demoness into the ground.

The group at the tables reaction was varied, Cologne shouted "Shampoo! No! Stop!" While the others got on to their feet to fight.

Except Ranma, who stayed sitting. Shampoo was so intent on her target, that she ignored everything else. She did not hear her Great Grandmother yelling for her to stop, nor acknowledge the bolts of fire and lightning that almost hit her as she subconsciously avoided them. All she saw was her target, and as her twin maces came down in a v strike to her targets neck, she was suddenly air born and knew no more.

Ranma had watched with a small, sad smile as Shampoo ran at her, weaving through the bolts of lightning and streams of fire like it was nothing. As she sat, she watched as both maces came towards her neck, which was a killing move. Still smiling that sad smile, she caught the maces in either hand, and flipped Shampoo over her chair, while remaining seated, burying her waist deep in the floor behind her. Looking over her shoulder she said sarcastically, with the same small, sad smile that had been on her face since Shampoo spoke, "Well that went well."

Heaven: interrogation rooms: at the same time

Kami-sama was not a happy Deity. After much, questioning, it was revealed that these, assassins, knew nothing of who hired them. All they had known was a middle Demon, who in turn knew even less. All he knew was that a letter came to him, wishing to hire these assassins for the extermination of the reborn Hild. The letter was clean too. No way at all to trace it. So all in all, Kami-sama was a very not happy Deity. He went back to his office, and dialed the Neko Hanten, where his daughters were with Mara and Ranma.

The Neko Hanten: at the same time

"I'm sorry, Ranma. I'll explain things to her when she awakens." Cologne said. She was going to continue, when the phone started to ring.

"Excuse me a moment." Cologne said, hopping over to the phone. Answering it she said "Hello, Neko…" then her eyes went wide and she almost tumbled off her perch. Looking at Belladandy she managed to get out. "Kami-sama for you Belladandy."

Nodding Belladandy walked over to the phone and listened occasionally saying "Uh-huh." And ending with "Well that is most unfortunate. Love you too, bye."

Looking at the curious onlookers, she said "Father said that the assassins were hired by a middle Demon, who in turn got the job from a letter. And the letter has nothing we can trace. So were still in the dark on who wants you dead Ranma."

"Well that's just great." Ranma said. "Thanks for trying though Kami-sama." She said looking up.

Cologne then said "Ranma, if you four can come back tomorrow around ten AM, we can get to the training then. I need to spend tonight getting what really is happening strait with Shampoo and Mousse."

Ranma stood and said "Well, thanks Cologne, see you tomorrow then. Go easy on her though." And then they left Cologne, who was wondering how to get this through her Great Granddaughter's, as she would say, too too thick skull.

Tendö house and döjö: dinner time

As Ranma and the other otherworldly being came into the house, they found Kasumi making dinner and every one else sitting at a set table. As Belladandy went to the kitchen to see if Kasumi needed any help, Nodoka asked "How did it go, Ranma?"

"Better then I thought it would. Cologne listened and didn't attack, but Shampoo did." Ranma said.

"Oh dear." Nodoka replied.

"Don't worry, Cologne said she'd talk with her when she wake's up." Ranma reassured her mother.

"Anything else happen over there? Will she train you?" Nodoka asked.

"Well, father called." Skuld said. "He told Belladandy that the assassins don't know who hired them. So we're at a loss as to who wants Ranma dead."

"Well that's most unfortunate." Nodoka said in response.

"But she did agree to Train us." Urd said. "We're to go back over there at ten AM tomorrow."

"My girl," Happosai began. "If you wanted training, why didn't you come to me?" Happosai asked.

"YES!" Gemma shouted. "Why did you not go to the master? Are you truly becoming a weak and worthless little girl by seeking a woman to train you?"

And then Gemma was hit three different times. Once in the back of the head by Nodoka's sheathed katana, slamming his head into the table, rendering him unconscious and breaking his nose. Once by Urd's Lightning bolt in the back. And once by Mara's jet of flame to the back of his head, robbing him of his remaining hair.

Nabiki sighed, and tipped him off the chair, and then proceeded to drag him to the couch.

"Ok." Happosai said. "Back to my question. Why did you not come to me, my girl?"

"Um, because I've never gotten real training from you, like I have from Cologne, and I knew that she could help me with my problems." Ranma said seriously.

"Well then," Happosai said "I'll just have to show you that your master can teach you just as well as that old crone! I'm coming with you tomorrow, and you WILL learn from me my girl."

"Are you…" Mara begain, when Ranma raised her hand, silencing Mara.

"All right Happosai, if Cologne will agree, you can teach us with her. But no funny business! Got that? First time you do anything perverted, you're gone! Got that!" Ranma told Happosai.

"My girl would I do something like that?" Happosai asked innocently.

"YES!" was the shout of every female in the room.

"Dinner!" Kasumi called out, coming in with Belladandy and the food.

Sitting at the dinner table with every one, minus Gemma, Ranma paused her eating when Nabiki said, "Didn't you have something to say to Ranma Akane?"

Looking up she saw Akane go beet red, and then Akane said "I'm, I'm seeing a therapist at Noon tomorrow. Nabiki got me an appointment."

Ranma put her chopsticks down and said. "Good for you, I know this must be hard. I'm proud of you Akane."

"Can we talk alone? I need some time with you." She said looking teary eyed. Ranma eyed the remaining food then said

"Sure."

"Then let's go to my room." Akane said getting up.

"Ok." Ranma said following Akane. And the others did not see either one for most of the night, till Ranma came out saying "She's asleep."

AN: Next Chapter I finally get to Ranma's training, plus Akane's therapy sessions. As to the Villain it may be somewhat Cliché, But not that much. I mean it's not after the throne of Hell, or ruler ship of the world, but after the complete and utter annihilation of all realities. I mean how often do you see that. Don't answer that.


	5. THERAPY FOR ONE

AN: Ah, finally the next chapter has arrived. You would think I didn't want to write it, considering how late this came out. But in reality, what happened is, I haven't had much time to write lately, or even be on the computer, because my little sister's computer had died, and she was using the one I write on for her school work. Finals suck, and so did her computers timing to break down. And since I consider my little sister's college education more important then my writing for fun and non-profit, I haven't gotten a lot of time to write. That just changed, as she just got a new computer after a few weeks of not having one. Oh, And to those that thought that Oblivion's out to destroy all realities because it can't rule them, have them, or own them all, it's not. I'll explain its true motivations much latter, but if you want a slight SPOILER

(Think of Oblivion as a way for new realities to be born)

END OF SPOILER.

THE MERGER

CHAPTER FIVE

THERAPY FOR ONE

The Neko Hanten: 9:58 the next day

Ranma, her daughters and the daughter's half sisters arrived at the Neko Hanten at a few minutes before ten AM, with Happosai in tow. He had a huge bag slung over his shoulder, and when Ranma asked what was in it, all he would say was it was a peace offering to Cologne. Ranma just hoped it wasn't his silky darling collection. 'He would be the type to give that as a peace offering to a woman.' She had thought.

After knocking on the door, they were answered by a Cologne, who took one look at Happosai and asked "What the hell is he doing here?"

Ranma opened her mouth to answer, but was stopped by Happosai's answer. "I am here to see that my heir is given proper training."

"Are you saying that I don't give proper training?" Cologne half yelled.

"No! No, No, I'm saying I'm here to give Ranma the proper training for a master of Anything Goes. Shesh, so touchy. And I even brought a peace offering for you too, but if you're going to be so rude…" Happosai said trailing off.

"And what is this peace offering, hmm?" Cologne asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just everything I still have of what I took from your village." Happosai said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" Cologne yelled in supreme shock. "You're just giving it all back? What do you want in return?" Cologne said in suspicion.

"I think I already said it. I want to help you train Ranma and the girls. Ranma needs some training in the master level of the Anything Goes style. And if she's training with you, I can incorporate that into her training." Seeing Cologne's squinty eyed look, and guessing what it must be for he hastily said waving his arms in front of him "I'm not trying to take over your training of her, just using your training to further mine! I thought we could work together, in training them all!" he said quickly

Cologne calmed down at hearing that he didn't want to take over, and said "Well let's see what you're returning." And then turned around and hopped into the Neko Hanten's dinning area.

Happosai followed her and was in turn followed by the women. As the women came in they found Cologne opening the bag Happosai brought with him. As she brought out more and more stuff, her face was a fluctuating mix between unbridled joy of seeing the things and pure unadulterated anger at that fact these things had been gone so long.

After going over all the things and then putting them back in the sack, she said "You may help."

Tendö house and döjö: 10:18 AM

"Well Akane, looks like you didn't last past a day." Nabiki said to a now calm Akane, who had just had a work out with her mallet on Gemma and her father.

She had been taking cooking lessons from Kasumi that morning, and they had stolen the results of her cooking, thinking it was Kasumi's, and while Soun was vomiting, Gemma had the audacity to say to Kasumi 'Why are you even wasting your time trying to teach her how to cook?' And so with the battle cry "YOU JERK!" she hammered them both into unconsciousness.

"Damn, I didn't, did I? But they said I shouldn't even try to learn to cook better! Hell it took Kusami of all people force feeding me my own cooking last night to get me to relies that I need lessons. I was sick for over an hour! And I only had a tea spoon of my soup! If I ate the whole thing I'd probably be dead! I told Ranma last night that she'd never eat my cooking again till Kasumi said it was good enough, and these jerks think I should just give up?" She yelled.

"Sis, you're losing it again." Nabiki said calmly.

Akane took some deep breaths and said "Sorry. When's my appointment again?"

"In about an hour and forty minutes. Come on Kasumi and I will walk you there. We need to leave soon if were going to make the appointment on time. He's in the next ward over, I couldn't find a psychiatrist in Nerima" Nabiki said then called to Kasumi "Come on Kasumi, we have to leave now."

"Thanks" Akane said heading for the door.

The Neko Hanten: 10:27 AM

Shampoo had been profusely apologizing to Ranma, and Mousse had been saying he tried to tell them she was a good Demoness, but they just wouldn't listen, when they heard a voice interrupting them saying, "Well come on, we still have to get to the training ground." Cologne said going out the door. She had just finished storing everything Happosai had returned.

"Where is it?" Happosai asked picking himself up and following her.

"It's that old warehouse that was slated for demolition." She replied over her shoulder, as everyone else followed her.

Ranma was walking and talking with Shampoo and Mousse, who were getting everything straitened out, when a beeping noise came from Mara.

Mara sighed, and brought up her Demonic computer screen, saying "What is it?"

"Mam!" a Demon replied. "A human just appeared in the middle of the second level. He was tearing the place apart! It's taken over sixty guards to corner him. And we still haven't subdued him or caught him. All we could do was trap him. We need you down here now mam." The Demon said in worry.

"Let's see a picture of this human." Mara said. As the security film was played Mara said "Now why does he look familiar?"

"Ryoga?" Ranma said in surprise looking at the pictures from behind Mara. She had gotten interested and looked. "What's he doing in Hell? He must have really gotten lost this time. Well let's pick him up and get him out of there." She said.

"What's that Mom?" Mara asked.

"That's Ryoga, one of my friends. He gets lost a lot. Must have gotten really lost this time. You met him once already, at Jusenkyö, remember? Any way let's get my friend before some one gets hurt." Ranma said.

"Ok fine Mom." Turing to Cologne Mara asked, "Do you think we can meet you there? We have to pick up this Ryoga person before he gets hurt."

"Or before Ryoga hurts a few Demons. He could hurt some of the lower level ones."" Cologne said. "He was Ranma's best challenge for quite some time. In fact bring him with you, he could be useful in your training." She said cackling.

"Uh ok." Ranma said. "We'll bring him with us. So how do we get there?" Ranma asked Mara.

"Like this." Mara said waving her hand, causing a portal to open to hell. All present, except Mara and Ranma backed off from it. "Coming Mom?" Mara said going through. Ranma followed.

Somewhere in Nerima: Akane's walking with her sisters: 10:42 AM

"So, what do you know about this doctor?" Akane asked Nabiki.

"Only that he comes highly recommended. Remember, he doesn't live in Nerima, so I've brought some packets for you to give him, if he doesn't believe some of the more, unbelievable things you'll have to tell him." Nabiki said.

"Like what?" Akane asked.

"Like anything that has to do with Ranma. Or with our new guests." Nibiki said with a sigh. 'I can't believe that we're so used to these sort of things, that when we leave Nerima, we have to prove it to every one. How fucked up is Nerima, anyway?' Nabiki thought darkly.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense. I guess those sorts of things are pretty unbelievable to an outsider. Thanks Nabiki." Akane said, taking the bag of stuff from Nabiki.

"If you want Akane, we can sit in on your first session, to help lend credit to your more unbelievable parts, and of course to support you in your first session." Kasumi said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Kasumi. I appreciate it. I'll probably take you up on that offer. Let me think about it though." Akane said in response.

"Sure thing Akane." Kasumi said.

Hell: The second level of Hell: Near Ryoga's position: Time is relative here

"Mam!" a Demon said as Mara exited the portal. As Ranma exited behind her, he stuttered "Hhhhh, HILD-SAMA!" he finally shouted, causing every Demon in the vicinity to look over at them. "I had heard you were back, but this unworthy one did not believe it till he saw you! If I may be as bold as to ask, why haven't you returned till now?" The demon asked.

"My name is Ranma. I just came to take Ryoga back home. I have got to ask how he got lost to here though." Ranma said.

"Eh? Hild-Sama, why are you…" the Demon began when Mara interrupted with.

"Mother has changed since she was gone worm. She's changed her Name to Ranma now, and you WILL call her by Ranma-sama, got that?" she said looking around at the gathered Demons. "Now this is one of mother's friends over there, and she's here to take him home, got that? Now clear the way!" Mara shouted.

Instantly the crowd parted, leaving a direct path to a Ryoga who was wearily throwing Shishi Höködan's at the front Demons to keep them back.

Ranma walked up to Ryoga, calling out "Hey Ryoga! You keep saying 'I've seen Hell because of you Ranma!' but is this really the first time you've been here, or were you really telling the truth?" Ranma asked.

A tired Ryoga looked up and said, "Ranma you jerk! Of course it's not my first time here! Of course this is the first time I've spent any real amount of time in this place." He said shocking Ranma in to stopping. "So this really is Hell? I thought it was, but I wasn't always sure." He said sitting down against the cave wall he had been trapped against. "I don't know why, but I couldn't leave this time. God I'm tired." Ryoga said in exhaustion.

Ranma came closer and said "Are you ok man? You look like shit."

Ryoga laughed at this and said "I'm just exhausted. Had to keep your followers of me for quite some time, now didn't I?"

"My followers?" Ranma asked confused.

"Ranma, this is Hell right?" Ryoga asked, looking up from his position on the ground.

"Well, yah." Ranma said.

"Then all these Demons are your followers, seeing as your now the Queen of this place." Ryoga said with a sigh as he stood up.

"Oh yah! That didn't occur to me." Ranma said slapping her forehead.

"Well get it through that thick skull of yours before it's too late Ranma. Now why are you here?" Ryoga asked Ranma.

"Uh, Mara got a call about you tarring up the place, and they wanted her back here to take care of it. When I saw it was you, I came with her to, you know, get you out of here. In fact the old ghoul said she'd like your help when she's teaching Mara, Urd, Skuld and Belladandy how to fight with Happosai. The Two of them are also training me some more too." Ranma said.

"Training them and you some more too? Why?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma then explained what had happened at the bridal shop.

"Damn. And when Akane passes her test, you'll be training her too?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah." Ranma said.

"And getting exhausted in the middle of a fight like that must be a real drag, huh." Ryoga asked.

"Oh yah. Even with all this power, if you could do what you do best and endure, you'd beat me." Ranma said.

"Jee, thanks for the complement." Ryoga said, only half sarcastically, because he knew Ranma was trying to complement him.

"What?" Ranma said clueless as to how she had slightly insulted Ryoga.

"Nothing." Ryoga sighed, knowing that he could do nothing about Ranma's cluelessness.

"Hey Mom," Mara said coming up for behind Ranma "How'd you like a quick tour of the place?" She asked.

"But we have to get back for the training." Ranma pointed out.

"Time is relative here Mom." Mara said.

"Huh?" Ranma asked intelligently.

"She means time flows differently here Ranma." Ryoga said in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah Mom." Mara said. "You can take the tour with your friend here, and we can meet the others right as they get to where we're training."

"Uh, ok." Ranma said, seeing this was important to Mara for some reason.

"Ok then, follow me!" Mara said in excitement, turning around. Ryoga and Ranma looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her.

Dr. Shingo Hojo's office: 12:00 PM

Akane was nervously waiting for her appointment time. She had decided that she needed her sisters to come in with her for this session for two reasons. One was the fact she needed Nabiki to explain the things that an average Neriman knew and would not question if they didn't. Two was the fact that she needed some hand holding for this. She was scared. 'What if he couldn't help? What if he thought I am a really bad person? What if he thought I was crazy and needs to be locked up ? What if…' she thought, till the receptionist said,

"Dr. Hojo will see you now." And as she said it, a tall dark haired man in his early thirty's came out.

"Miss Tendo." He said. "I understand that you want your sisters to sit in on your first session? That's fine, most people need some hand holding from family in the first few sessions. As long as they're helpful, I'll allow it. And you said you had some things to show me? Well come back into my office." He said turning around.

The three sisters stood up, and then followed him back into his office. There was the stereotypical couch, and four other chairs. The Doctor sat, motioning them to do the same. "Now you are here Miss Tendo for anger management issues, correct?" Akane nodded. "and you said to the receptionist that you had some things to show me, things that I would have a hard time believing, and if I didn't, I couldn't treat you at all? That sounds strange if I may say so. What do you have to show me." Dr. Hojo asked.

Akane stood up and handed the Doctor a thick file plus a VHS tape. "It's all in here Dr. Hojo." Akane said.

"Please, call me Shingo." He said. He started to look through the file, then frowned. "Do you really expect me to believe this stuff?" he said as he got to the third page.

"Dr. Hojo." Nabiki said. "We have no reason to lie to you. This was put together by me to help you understand things that we take for granted. Nerima is very strange, and all the strangeness centers around Ranma, Akane's fiancée. In fact she could probably use your help too now that she's a she full time, and a Demoness to boot, come to think of it, but I don't know if she'll go for it. Maybe if Akane suggests it, or if pointed out right. Hmmm." Nabiki said going into deep thought.

"I always thought the rumors on Nerima were just that, rumors. But your saying they're true?" Shingo asked.

"If any thing Dr. Hojo, they're understated." Kasumi said.

Laughing weakly the Doctor said "That's hard to believe."

After finishing the file, and watching the fifteen minute tape he pressed the intercom button to his receptionist and said, "Arini, cancel the rest of my appointments for the rest of the day. I need to step out."

"Yes Doctor." was the response.

"Oh, and after that you can close up and go home." Shingo said.

"Yes Doctor. Thank you." She said.

"I'm going to do something I've never done before. A home visit. If you don't mind, may I accompany you to your home, meet your family and do finish this first session there? I need to meet the people in this report, especially your fiancée, to properly treat you, and to be honest I don't want to wait till I see you next week. This has caught my curiosity too much." Dr. Hojo said.

Akane looked at Nabiki who nodded and pulled out a cell phone. "I'll call Cologne. I doubt they'll be happy interrupting their training, but I'll make sure that they understand that your Doctor needs to meet them to effectively teat you. If Ranma understands this, I'm sure she'll drop everything to come home." Nabiki said making the call.

The abandoned warehouse serving as a training ground: 12:47 PM

Ranma was in the middle of a revived version of the Bakusai Tenketsu training regiment. It was revised in the fact Cologne had tied her in the middle of a steel hoop about fifteen feet in the air, and two wrecking balls, one operated by her and the other by Happosai, kept hitting her from both the front and back at the same time.

As she was being hit for the uncountable time today, she thought, 'The old ghoul better be right about this not effecting my speed any. But what she said makes a lot of' she interrupted her thought with a verbal "OW" as the two steel balls hit her at the same time again. She continued thinking where she left off with 'sense. When I said I never tried learning this, because I thought it would slow me down, she laughed and said 'Ranma, Ranma, Ranma. Ryoga is slow as a fighter, The Bakusai Tenketsu didn't change that, if any thing it helped his style, letting him take the hits that his slowness would have him take anyway. Comparing the two of you is like comparing a helicopter to a tank. Ryoga Got more armor on his tank, and you'll get more on your helicopter. It won't make you any slower, just able to take more hits. Although we're going to have to up it a notch, since you already can take some good hits.' She remembered Cologne saying as another round of squishing came on.

Then Colonge's cell phone rang and she called a halt to Ranma's Training to answer it, then hanging up called a halt to all training.

As they all gathered around, all but Ranma greatly relieved for anything that would stop the training Cologne said "Ranma that was Nabiki. She said that Akane's Doctor needs to see all of us, but you the most, before he can truly start to treat her. Oh and she said that she didn't make it as of 10:09 this morning. What is this all about?" she asked.

"I told Akane she had to make it one week without losing her temper before I'd start training her. Looks like that week got started over. And she's going to a Doctor to help her with her anger management issues. If he needs to meet us to do it then let's go. Did she say where to meet the?" Ranma said then asked.

"Yes. She said the Doctor's coming down here and to meet them at home. It's a good thing you want her to get some control on her temper before you teach her." Cologne said.

"Yes Ranma my girl, that was very wise." Happosai said.

"And what would you know of wisdom?" Cologne asked Happosai.

"Guys, let's just get home." Ranma said sighing.

AN: Ok that's it for this chapter. Sorry about no real training, but I got side tracked by Akane's therapy. Next chapter Dr. Hojo gets to examine all of them in one big therapy session. That should be a lot of fun to do. And I know that a psychiatrist wouldn't do this. It's just for the story, Ok? I really don't see a lot of time on training happing till Chapter Seven at he earliest now. So stay tuned for Chapter Six, And Therapy For All, coming soon, I hope.


	6. AND THERAPY FOR ALL PART ONE

Important AN: Thanks to all the people from the Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku, who helped me in coming up with some ideas for this and the next two chapters, plus some ideas that will show up in latter chapters. Thanks in particular go to crystlshake from the Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku, who came up with some really neat ideas that I'm using.

Also, I am a D&D player. In fact I'm DMing a campaign right now. Why am I stating this, you may ask? Well I came up with the idea for a new enemy for Ranma, A Dracolich and it's servants, and the Dracolich comes from D&D, as will some of it's followers so time for a

Disclaimer: I do not own the Idea of the Dracolich. I do not own any creature from Dungeons and Dragons, Wizards of the Coast owners of Dungeons and Dragons do.

Back to the Authors Note already in progress: There we go, a mid story disclaimer. So now this will be a triple cross over between Ranma ½, Ah, My Goddess, and Dungeons and Dragons.

THE MERGER

CHAPTER SIX

AND THERAPY FOR ALL

PART ONE

PLANS WITHIN PLANS

Tendö house and döjö: 1:22 PM

Those that had been out training were waiting for the arrival of Akane, her sisters and her Doctor. They had been joined by Nodoka, Gemma and Soun, the last two having to be threatened with bodily harm, no food, and more importantly and the clincher on the deal, no sake, for them to stay.

"When are they going to get here?" Ranma asked impatiently.

"Ranma dear, they are taking a car. Not roof hopping. Traffic will slow them down." Nodoka said to her daughter.

"Hmff." Ranma said in reply.

Out side this reality: Castle Oblivion: scrying room: at the same time

"Hmm, bored are you Ranma?" Oblivion asked out loud to no one, as there was no one in the castle to hear the question. "Maybe I should arrange a playmate for you, but who?" Oblivion asked. Pondering upon this dilemma, Oblivion sought out a new opponent for Ranma.

Coming across a being with some, no make that a lot of potential, Oblivion said "Oh, now that's perfect! A Dracolich! I can't believe that there's still one around! And with a past history with Hild no less! HA HA HA! This is too perfect!" Oblivion said, then teleported to the Dracolich's lair.

Argentina, South America: in a cave in the Andes mountain range:

in the Dracolich's lair: seconds latter

Oblivion had just teleported in. It was invisible to all sight and magical senses. Yet Qwedsar knew something was in its domain. As Qwedsar looked around for the source of the feeling, a note appeared on the ground in front of it. Then the feeling it was not alone was gone. The Dracolich picked up the tiny, to it, note. On it was a simple message. 'Hild lives again. She is currently staying at the Tendo house and dojo in Nerima Japan.'

The paper incinerated in Qwedsar's anger. 'Hild!' it thought. 'She banished me from this world and trapped me in Hell as a slave for her till she died. The humiliation I suffered at her hands! She will pay! She will die by my own claws!' the Dracolich roared, it's thoughts of vengeance blinding it to the important question of who or what deliverard the message. Calling its nearby servants it prepared to go to war, while thinking in its head 'I'll have to step up my search for the crown of the lich king, if I want to face her personally, which I do. She will die by my claws, but my army shall hound her till I'm ready to face her.' It thought, perfectly willing to sacrifice every last soldier in its army for this task.

After it gathered up an army of Orcs and Hobgoblins, with a few Giants thrown in to the mix, all Qwedsar could call up in a moments notice, it would have to get some of its much better servants latter, pulling them off other things, because this force would do little more then annoy Hild, it sent the force off to arm it's self and get ready, Then it went to Scrying to figure out how it's most hated enemy, Hild, had returned.

As it gathered the ingredients for the spell it thought on how it had ended up a slave to Hild. As an Undead being, Gods could just Destroy it, or make it flee, if the power difference was too great. Demons could make it flee, or, if they were more powerful then it, they could utterly control it. 'Like Hild did to me. She thought I was getting too Uppity, being the strongest of the Dracoliches, thus being one of the strongest Undead beings, and she came into an undead meeting all alone and destroyed some of the more powerful undead, and mentally enslaved me. I was such a 'good little lap lich' in her words. I laughed my ass of when she died and I got free. now she's back, and I've got to see how.' Qwedsar thought.

As it watched the last few days of Ranma's life, it was surprised to say the least. "So a powerful mortal is now a host to her. Hmm, I must check out this morals life. As they say, know thy enemy." Qwedsar said.

As it watched Ranma's life, up to the present moment, via another spell, it was amazed. "One of the most powerful mortals I've ever heard of, let alone seen, has merged with Hild, multiplying its power greatly. She will already be harder to deal with then the old Hild, and when she masters Hild's power she could be, tough, to deal with. I simply must find the crown of the lich king." Qwedsar said in awe.

At that time its annoyance army, as it thought of them, for this army was just a test of this Ranma Hild fusion's power, plus something to annoy her with, at least in its mind that's what it was, was ready. So it sent them to a place nearby the Tendo house, and told them not to strike till after dark, and wait till their guard was low.

It then went to research the crown of the lich king. It was ancient artifact, one that made intelligent undead such as vampires, liches and Dracoliches immune to the mental powers of Gods and Demons. These powers were The making them flee, utterly destroying them with a thought, and the mental domination like Hild had done to Qwedsar. It would not make them immune to the Gods and Demons other Powers, but it would, Qwedsar thought, make it so it could fight this new incantation of Hild on fairer terms.

So Qwedsar then began the long and difficult research on finding where the lost artifact was.

An empty lot near the Tendo house and dojo: 2:44 PM

The army had been dropped off by the teleportation spell into an empty lot about a block and a half from the Tendo house. At six forty, when it was dark enough, the leader of this force, a Giant named Braug, sent an Orc to see what they were doing at the house, and come back when the time to attack was ripe. At seven twenty three, it came back, saying they were sitting down to dinner and looked exhausted.

Braug smiled evilly and signaled the attack.

Out side this reality: Castle Oblivion: scrying room: at 1:24 PM Nerima time

"Now that was easy." Oblivion laughed, watching the Dracolich till it sent out its first wave of soldiers at Ranma. It then turned it attention back to Ranma, watching her through its viewer. "Don't disappoint me now Ranma. I'm expecting a good show. You're not the only bored one you know." It said chuckling.

Tendo house and dojo: 1:32 PM

"A car's pulling up." Keichii said, watching the Mercedes pull up to the curb.

"Finally." Ranma said

"Ranma, you should learn more patience." Nodoka said to her daughter.

"Ok, fine mom." Ranma said on her way to the door to let Akane in, and meet this Doctor who wanted to meet them all.

AN: And here I end this chapter. I know it's short, but the next one should make up for it. Next on Part Two of And Therapy For All, we actually get to the therapy session for all those involved. It's probably going to be a monster of a chapter, and will be kind of hard for me to do I think, so who knows when I'll get it out. Hopefully it won't take to long. Thanks for reading, see you next time.

Oh, and I desperately need a beta reader for this, so if interested, please contact me via a PM.


	7. AND THERAPY FOR ALL PART TWO

AN: It lives again! Seriously, I had so much trouble with this chapter. I was trying to be too, ambitious, I guess you could say, that it took forever. I finally had to be much less ambitious, for I never could get the group therapy session idea to go right.

THE MERGER

CHAPTER SEVEN

AND THERAPY FOR ALL

PART TWO

YOU HAVE YOUR PROBLEMS, AND I HAVE MINE

Tendo house and dojo: 1:35 PM

Dr. Shingo Hojo was sitting in a chair in one half the Tendo house living room, while Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, Genma, Nodoka, Ranma, Mara, Urd, Skuld, Belladandy, Kechii, Mouse, Shampoo, Cologne and Ryoga all were sitting on the other side.

"Well I'd…" Dr. Hojo started, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ranma said. Then she muttered "I hope it's not a challenger or new fiancée or nothing. I don't have time for that." As she opened the door she saw that while it wasn't a changer or NEW fiancée, it was an old fiancée.

"Oh, hi Ukyo." Ranma said glumly. She had sort of been avoiding her for the past few days, not really knowing how to tell her things.

"Hi Ranma! I heard that you were back, and you haven't come to see me yet, and…" She trailed off looking at Ranma's face. "When did you get those Tattoos?" she asked puzzled.

"Um." Ranma said, not knowing what to say.

"Who is it Mom?" Urd shouted.

"Yah Mom, the session was going to start." Mara said coming over.

"MOM!" Ukyo yelled at Ranma in shock.

"Uh, come inside Ukyo, and I'll explain everything." She said sighing as Mara got there, hovering protectively behind Ranma. As Ukyo stared at one of the women calling Ranma Mom, Ranma opened the door wider, stepped aside, and said, "You really should stay for the session as well."

"Yes, yes she should." Dr. Hojo said, recognizing Ukyo from the file.

"Uh, what session?" Ukyo asked nervously.

"Akane has started therapy sessions to control her anger problems, and Dr. Hojo here, when he saw the file I gave him, wanted to meet everyone. He's not from Nerima you see." Nabiki explained.

As Ranma sat down on the couch next to Akane, and Mara sat in-between Ranma and Urd, Ukyo's eye twitched. As she sat down in an empty chair, she asked "Ok, what IS going on here. Why are those two," she asked gesturing to Urd and Mara, "calling Ranma 'Mom'? And what's with all these tattoos" she asked looking around the room at the woman with said tattoos.

"We can get to that latter." Dr. Hojo said. "I read the file given to me by Miss. Tendo, but I would like to ask all of you some questions if I may. You of course do not have to answer them."

All present nodded.

"It would help if I had some more, background, I guess you could say, on what has happened here. So if someone would…"

"Explain things in more detail then the file? Sure, I'll start off." Nabiki said. Then she told of the famous day that Ranma Saotome came to the Tendo house and dojo.

"And why were you personally looking forward to Ranma's vist?" Dr. Hojo asked.

"Um," Nabiki said getting slightly embarrassed.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Dr. Hojo told Nabiki.

Steeling her self, she sighed and said "No, it's alright. If you're going to treat ALL of us, as I can see your plan is, and I agree with it, then you'll need to know sooner or later." Nabiki said. "I was at that point getting tired of my 'Ice Queen' personal at school, because, well, nobody was interested in me in a romantic way, they were too afraid of me. So I put my hopes on this unknown boy, hoping that, if he didn't know me, he wouldn't reject me. Then of course as soon as I found out about his, er now her, curse, I rejected Ranma." She told a room, shocked that she was ever tired of her reputation.

"Mmh Hmm." The Dr said. "We'll get back to some of that. Now Kasumi, how did you feel on the day Ranma came." Dr Hojo then asked.

"I, I was hoping for an older man. And I had been in love with the wards Dr., Dr. Tofu, at the time, so I was not truly looking forward to any relationship with a new person." Kasumi said.

"And you Akane?" Dr. Hojo asked.

"I, well I hated boys at that time due to this idiot named Tatewaki Kuno proclaiming that any boy who wished to date me must first beat me in a fight. So I started getting attacked every morning by a hoard of perverted boys. It, it took me a long time to see that Ranma was not like those other boys, but I had the hardest time trusting him, er her now, even after I figured it out, and sometimes I still have trouble trusting her. And I don't know why!" Akane said tearing up. "So I hated Ranma for the longest time, but I can now admit I love her." She said looking over at Ranma.

The session continued in this vein, with Dr. Hojo getting a better feel for all that had happened in the past year. Many fights almost broke out, yet Dr. Hojo calmly defused the situations with a few simple words. Then Dr. Hojo was ready for the next step.

"Well," Dr. Hojo said, after fifteen minutes of silence. He had been silent ever since they all had finished telling him their stories. It was a lot to absorb. ""Now that I have a good back ground, I can hopefully treat Akane better. But," He said "I do believe all of you could benefit from some therapy, some," He said glancing around the room, his eyes lingering on Soun and Ranma the longest "more then others. I can only suggest this however, it must be your desion." He finished with.

All in the room thought about it, then Nabiki said "I think I can speak for all of us when I say we'll try it for a while." She said glancing around the room. All nodded their heads in response.

"Good, good. Call me to set up your individual appointments. But I do have time to do one or two after Akane's private session today, if any one wants too do one today."

"I guess I'd better. I could never find the place with out help. As Ranma says, I can get lost in a closet with one door." Ryoga said laughing darkly.

Belladandy gasped. "Hibiki! Now I remember why that name sounds so familiar!" She exclaimed.

"Huh, what sis?" Urd asked. "Why is his name familiar to you?"

"Remember? It was three, no, four hundred years ago! A Hibiki banished a Class One Category Two Demon, and it cursed the Hibiki blood line to forever be lost." Belladandy said.

"Really?" Ryoga asked. "That's why we get lost all the time? Some Demon was pissed off that it got sent back to Hell by an ancestor of mine?" He was stunned at the news.

Dr. Hojo said "As interesting as this is, I must at least get to Akane today, so do you have a room we can use?" he asked.

"Of course. I'll take you to the office." Kasumi said, standing up and leading the way.

After they left, Belladandy turned to Ryoga and said "Yes, that's why you get lost all the time. Unfortunately that Demon disappeared years ago. No one knows what happened to him. So getting him to lift your curse is out of the question for now, unless Mara knows where he is?" She asked looking at Mara.

"Nope, no idea. He just vanished a few days after a punishment session. I know is he's not dead, other then that, I have no clue." Mara said.

"Well, I'll look in to how to get that directional curse of yours lifted Ryoga. I owe it to your ancestor." Belladandy said.

"Uh why?" Ryoga asked confused.

"Because he saved me from being hurt very badly that day. You see, I was the one he was fighting." She told a shocked room.

"You're the Goddess he was hoping to capture that day?" Mara asked in shock.

"Yes, I was granting a wish when he found me and attacked. Ryoga's ancestor was traveling by at the time, and saved me while I was too hurt to move. Then that curse happened as he faded, and Hikibi turned to me and vanished. I looked for him for a while, but when I found out he died, I stopped. I never knew he started a family, or that the curse had been passed on. I should have looked for that though." Belladandy told Mara and the room.

"I will find a way to lift your curse Ryoga. You have my word" Belladandy said as a crash of thunder split the air.

"Uh, what was that thunder for?" Ryoga asked.

"When a Goddess gives their word, they are bound to it. Belladandy can never stop looking for a cure for your curse until she finds one. It doesn't matter if you're still alive or not. She could be looking for the rest of eternity for all we know." Urd told Ryoga.

"You didn't have to do that!" Ryoga told her.

"Yes I did, you have no idea what he was going to do to me, and if not for your ancestor, well lets just say I owe your family a debt that I will pay off." Belladandy said going distant, remembering that day.

"Ok." Ryoga said.

Kasumi went to make dinner joined by Ukyo, and when Belladandy got out of her memories she went and joined her. About the time dinner was ready, Dr. Hojo and Akane came out.

"Won't you stay for dinner, doctor?" Kasumi asked. Dr. Hojo, seeing the meal, agreed.

As they all sat down to dinner, Kasumi asked "How did your first session go Akane?"

Akane looked at Dr. Hojo, who nodded and said "If you wish to tell them, do so."

"Well," Akane said in-between bites "I am beginning to see that I have do have a lot of unresolved anger issues, and that this could take a long time. Hopefully though I can learn to keep my temper in check soon." She said.

"Wait, do you feel that?" Belladandy asked.

"What is that?" Ranma asked before they all heard the outer wall get knocked down.

AN: Next chapter, the annoyance army strikes!


	8. THE INVASION OF THE TENDO COMPOUND

AN: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! It really made me want to write more! Thanks people!

THE MERGER

CHAPTER EIGHT

THE INVASION OF THE TENDO COMPOUND

Tendo house and dojo: 7:25 PM

The crash that sounded the fall of the house's outer wall was soon followed by the walls of the house being breached. As the orges and orcs poured into the living room, all stayed still in a moment of shock.

That is until they came from two other directions, one of which was the kitchen. As Kasumi saw the total and utter destruction of her privet sanctuary, she saw red. Calling forth from the same place Akane gets her mallet, Kasumi called forth a Ki katana. Pointing it at the poor unfortunate beings of darkness that stupidly dared to destroy her kitchen, she called out "You shall be obliterated by my hand!" and leapt to the attack. All, even other invading monsters, paused to witness the shear brutality in which Kasumi effectively carved the offending orcs and orges into small quivering pieces of bloody meat. As she finished and stood triumphantly in her kitchen, the invaders shook themselves out of their shock and pressed the attack.

Unfortunately, that gave the invadees enough time to say a collective "Holy Shit!" and turn to defense. Nodoka, Akane and Belladandy went to Kasumi's aid in the kitchen, Happosai Genma and Soun stood back to protect the non combatants – Nabiki, Kechii and Dr. Hojo, - while Cologne, Shampoo and Mouse took the right and Ranma Ryoga and Ukyo too the center. Urd, Mara and Skuld waited for a back attack which they expected was coming, and it did three seconds after they got into position.

"Get the fighting out of the house! It's going to collapse!" a surprisingly with-it Soun called out, when he noticed that the houses structure could not take much more. As they followed Soun's advice and pushed the enemy back, they all got out just in time to see the house collapse.

Turning around, they saw them selves surrounded by hundreds of orcs and orges and about twenty giants. Soun saw the biggest giant barking out orders and correctly assumed it was the leader. "Ranma! Take care of the rest of those big ones! But he's MINE!" Soun yelled pointing at the big leader.

Ranma had never seen the Tendo patriarch look so determined to fight. Nodding Ranma closed in on a small group of the giants, while Ryoga, Urd and Mara each went after other small groups. All the others, save Nabiki, Kechii and Dr. Hojo, whom were being guarded by Genma, went after groups of orcs and orges.

The fighting was short and brutal. But none took as much punishment as Soun Tendo delivered upon the lead giant, if you don't count those idiotic enough to invoke Kasumi's wrath by destroying her kitchen in front of her.

Soun started the fight by avoiding a punch to the head that could have beheaded him, by going into a forward slide kick, tripping the gigantic leader. As he fell, Soun double punched straight up, getting the leader in both the lower gut and his testes. As the giant screamed in pain, Soun deftly got out from the falling giant's path and landed an elbow to the lower back of the giant, breaking his spine. As Soun stood over the beaten giant, he shook his head with the knowledge of what he must do, and grabbing the greasy hair of the giant, he pulled back it's head and delivered a palm strike to it's neck, killing it.

That seemed to be the signal to take off the kid gloves, and monsters started dieing right and left. As the last orc fell to Nodoka' Katana, Soun wearily asked, "Is their a reason that my former home was turned into a slaughter field?"

As the others looked at the devastated Tendo home, and the piles of monster corpses, Belladandy said, "These are most likely low level grunts in an army for a dark being. I'm sorry Mr. Tendo, they could have been after any of us," She said waving at the otherworldly beings.

"But they were most likely after me, right?" Ranma asked. Belladandy just nodded. "I'm sorry Mr. Tendo. You took me into your home and your life, and this is how I repay you. I'm sorry, I…"

"Enough with the apologizing Ranma, this is what we have insurance for, right Daddy?" Nabiki said looking over at her father.

"Right, the important thing is everyone came out of this ok." Soun said.

"Your handling this better then I expected you would Father." Nabiki then said.

"I can break down latter. Right now I need to be strong." Soun said with a hint of mirth, surprising everyone. "But what are we going to do now?"

Hearing the sirens in the distance, Mara said "We deal with the police, then go to a hotel that Ranma owns through Oni Industries. I think I'll call our lawyers now, and get them over here and get them to make some reservations for us as well." She said pulling out her cell phone.

Qwedsar's lair

"What the fuck?" Qwedsar cried out. "I expected them to be beaten, but that easily? And how did that over the hill human do that! And so many Goddesses and Demonesses there as well. I must not only find that crown, I better rethink things. I must plan my next steps much more carefully." The Dracolich said, turning inward to thought on how to defeat this reincarnation of Hild.

The ruins of the Tendo house and dojo: one hour latter.

Nerima only has two police officers assigned to it. Despite, or perhaps because of the insane amount of property damage done in it, it has a very low crime rate. Besides, Nabiki doesn't let any professorial criminal elements, if you know what I mean, set up shop in her territory. And they're smart enough to know better then to cross her.

So with the low crime rate, the police commissioner only allotted two officers for the entire ward. And so, when these two got to the Tendo house and saw the destruction and the unidentifiable dead bodies, they called for back up from the next ward. This, unfortunately, got the commissioner out of bed, and half an hour later the back up and the commissioner were there. And now the two beat cops have spent the last half an hour explaining that monsters attacking this place were par the norm.

"Oh, so monsters just routinely attack Nerima is that so?" The commissioner yelled.

As if cued, Taro came a calling in his monstrous form "Happosai!" he called out. The commissioner and the new police officers froze. Everyone else, including Mara's demonic lawyers, were unaffected. Except Ranma, who shook her head.

Looking around at the police, destruction, and dead bodies of monsters, especially the bodies, Taro asked, "Uh, did I come at a bad time?"

"Yes, yes you did Taro. Now what did you want?" Ranma all but growled out.

"Uh my name changed?" he said meekly.

"If the old perv changes your name, will you please leave now and quietly? We have enough trouble as it is." Ranma growled out.

Nodding agreeably Taro said "Sure, Sure." 'I don't know what's gotten into the fem-boy, but I aint facing her when she's like this!' Taro thought wisely.

"Look, Happosai, would you please just change his name so we can get on with things?" Ranma asked sighing.

"Fine, you're now Asum Taro. Look I've got to see if my silky darlings survived." Happosai said going into the ruins of the house.

The newly christened Asum Taro stood there in stunned shock, till Ranma yelled at him "What are you still doing here? Get!" to which Asum wisely flew off at.

The commissioner snapped out of his daze and asked "Things like that happen all the time?" When the two officers nodded he said, "You two need a raise."

After that it was simple to get the story form the survivors. Then the insurance people showed. They were much more used to the… eccentricities… of Nerima, and wrote it up, saying they'd send a check soon.

Then everyone piled into the limos the lawyers had brought, and went to the Oni Industries-owned hotel for some sleep, other then Ukyo and Dr. Hojo, whom just went home.


	9. SOME NEW PLAYERS ENTER THE PLAYING FIELD

AN: AND A DAMN IMPORTANT ONE!!! SO READ ALL OF IT PEOPLE!!!

Been a while for this one, eh? Well it's an update, call Ripley's! Seriously though I had said I'd be interrupting my new story every other chapter with a new chapter of my old ones, and thought that my first Ranma story ever should be the first updated as well.

I swear, in my original idea for this story, it was just going to be a simple crossover between Ranma One Half and Ah, My Goddess. Then I had the idea of a Dracolich coming in to play when I needed to put in the fall guy for Oblivion. Originally it was going to be a Demon, but when it came to do it I thought to myself 'Eh, too cliché.' And so I came up with that bright idea. Which I really do love by the way, but it made me need to bring in all of D&D! Now I've come up with yet another reality to bring into this story. Several in fact. The Merger will now live up to it's name, but not in the way I originally intended it to, by becoming a mega crossover.

Great.

Blame my not working on this in so damn long combined with a extremely overactive imagination dashed with a chaser of very little self control for my making this decision. Plus I just found the idea I had for this chapter too damn funny.

But no matter how many realities get put into this now mega crossover, the cast members of Ranma One Half and the cast members of Ah, My, Goddess which I have been using the most are going to be the main characters on the heroic side, with all others that show up being secondary, yet still important, cast members.

On the Villainous side, of course Oblivion is the big bad, but all others are still important as well.

Oh, and if you can't guess the next reality falling into this one after reading the first line of the chapter, you are a sad, sad little person and fail on your true blue otaku test.

And let me just say this now, I don't own anything that I'm writing on that someone else owns the copyrights for, which is almost everything in this fic. And if you think I do, you're nuttier then I am. So no lawsuits, ok?

Oh and blame my Sister for the hotel's name. I was having trouble getting Wikipedia to come up, and when I asked her what the proper name for a Japanese Cat Demon is (She has actually taken multiple Japanese language courses, unlike me. I still need to use a cheat book) She suggested that name. And I found it just too hilarious not to use, so I put it in. But the idea was originally hers. I was just feeling silly enough to go along with the idea.

And finally I will sadly be slower in writing and updating all my stories, due to the fact my mother is about to go in for surgery. See my author's profile for more information if you want it.

THE MERGER

CHAPTER NINE

SOME NEW PLAYERS ENTER THE PLAYING FIELD

The Neko-Yasha Hotel, Jubban Japan, about an hour and a half latter that night

The ride over to the ONI Industries owned hotel was a somber one. No one talked much, if at all, and all present in the limo were lost in their own thoughts as to what had happened. Soun had lost his home, yet he had regained his spine. Nabiki was going over the possible financial situation that her family has now found them selves in. Kasumi was in shock of her actions. But they had dared to destroy her Kitchen! She also had regrown her backbone. Her days of being just a pleasant little homemaker were coming to an end. Akane was too saddened by the loss of her home to even get angry at this moment. Ranma was feeling that this was all her fault. Genma was shocked at Soun's transformation in such a short time. No longer could he manipulate him so easily, if at all. Nodoka was worried for Ranma. All these things seemed to be after her now that she had merged with this Hild being. She wondered if everything would ever be normal for her family. Happosai was concerned for he had recognized those monsters and had thought them long gone from this world for a long time. Ryoga didn't know what to think, other then he now knew why he always was so lost. And now he had an honest to God Goddess bound by her very word to find a cure for it. Smiling he thought that even if the cure didn't come it time for him, his descendents would have the chance to be cured. The eternally lost boy was for the first time in his recent memory, happy. Mara was determined to find out just who was after her Mother. And just how many of them there were, for this attack felt different then the last one. Urd was thinking very similar thoughts to her Sister. Skuld was on her computer researching the creatures that had attacked them. She didn't get much useful information. And finally Belldandy was planning on how to find the evil and monstrous Demon that not only had cursed the Hikibi clan with his curse, but was going to do, THAT, to her. How she was going to do it, she had no clue, but she would never rest until she had found him and gotten the curse lifted from the Hikibi line. Her personal vengeance was a second ranked priority, but it was their none the less.

After they got to the hotel, they wearily trudged into the hotel and went into their assigned rooms. They could deal with the mess they were now in, in the morning. They needed their sleep now, seeing as they were all mentally, if not physically, exhausted.

In a ventilation shaft in the Neko-Yasha Hotel, later that night slash early morning

Rei Hino, who was currently in the guise of Sailor Mars was silently cursing as she led the way through the ventilation shaft of the Neko-Yasha Hotel, with Sailor Pluto right behind her. She was at times so close that Rei could swear she could feel Setsuna's breath on her undergarments. Not a pleasant thought.

Rei thought back to yesterday when Setsuna had instigated an emergency Senshi meeting.

Setsuna was already their as Rei came into the Shrine Room set aside for their meetings, and looked very worried. Her beating Rei into the meeting room was a great surprise, considering, A) she lived here, and B) Setsuna always was the last one to show, even when she instigated these meetings. So naturally Rei's trouble radar went into overdrive.

After all of the other Senshi arrived, Setsuna told them why she had gathered them here.

"Girls," She started, "I have some troubling news."

"It's not another enemy is it?" Usagi asked with a whine in her voice.

"I really hope we do not fall into this beings enemy list." Setsuna said with a shutter.

All there then started to pay extreme attention to what Setsuna had to say, for if she was telling them about someone that is now yet but may become an enemy, and if Setsuna was afraid of this being, then… well suffice to say, this did not bode well for them.

"I have just recently become aware of the, rebirth, if you will of a being of tremendous power." Setsuna said.

"Who?" Haruka asked.

"The ruler of Hell itself. Her name is Hild." Setsuna said looking around after saying the name, like she was afraid of even saying it aloud.

"You mean the Devil? The Devil has been reborn?" Minako asked as the others went still in shock.

Sighing, Setsuna said "Yes. But before we all panic here, let me explain some things to you all. The one I spoke of should have no real interest in us or the Crystal Tokyo, and should not be expected to come after us seeking are lives. Heaven and Hell have a very strict policy on when they can and for what reason they can interfere with mortal affairs. And we should not fall into that category." Setsuna said, making all in the room breath easier.

Then Rei asked Setsuna, "Then why are you telling us this? Something about her coming back has you worried."

Setsuna sighed. "After her, rebirth, she didn't disappear from this world and go back to hell where she belongs. She is at this moment staying at a dojo in Nerima, with another Demoness of immense power and three Goddesses as well two with enormous levels of power and the third is nothing to sneeze at either."

"And that's what's worrying you?" Rei asked puzzled.

"Yes. Rei you should understand this. Gods and Demons do not belong on the mortal plane for extended periods of time. That these five are staying and staying in Nerima at that… it is troubling to say the least. I fear something huge may be happening, something beyond any of our control, and we should find out what it is."

After that it was decided that since the Gates of Time were incapable of locking on to a subject of Divine or Demonic origin, they would go in person to observe the Demonesses and the Goddesses.

And shortly after they had gotten into position, the dojo had been attacked. The attackers were dealt with very quickly by the otherworldly beings and their mortal allies, but then they quickly left the premises after dealing with the authorities.

So they followed them to of all places a hotel in Jubban, where Setsuna came up with the bright idea that led to having Rei and herself traveling the air ducts of the hotel to spy on these otherworldly beings, while the rest of the Senshi waited on top of the building across the street, ready to help if and when necessary.

Rei found the whole idea of doing this ludicrous, but she had been outvoted eight to one. 'Damn idiots.' She thought.

Rei had been suggested by Setsuna to be the one to go with her for the simple reason that she out of all of the Senshi had enough spiritual sense to tell with a look which ones were not human, and to roughly feel how close they were, so she could lead Setsuna to the proper place to spy on them.

And now she was heading towards the highest power rating, because it was the easiest to lock on to, to let Setsuna observe. All the while feeling her damn breath on her panties. 'Ohh, they all so owed her for this.' Rei thought to herself.

As they got to a grate in the shaft, directly over a bed in which a Red headed teenager was sleeping in, Rei told Setsuna "Well here we are. She is the one with the highest power in the whole building. And there are a lot more then five in this building." She said getting into a comfortable laying position, and not noticing the slight squeaky grown the vent made when she did so.

"Really? This must be bigger then I had feared." Setsuna said, getting into a more comfortable position as well, so she could watch the being under them in a slightly more comfortable position. It was then that the thin metal of the ventilation shaft decided that the weight of two females was too much, and gave out, dropping them in to the room, and on to the bed, below.

AN: Ok, I'm stopping here. I promise, I'll try to have the next chapter of this story out sometime next week, if I don't get flamed to Hell for the new direction I'm taking this in making it a mega crossover, followed then by sometime updating another story, most probably The Senshi of Chaos Returns, but no promises on which one after the next chapter of this comes out, ok? And if you do like the new direction, tell me please? And if not, tell me politely, ok? Thanks.


	10. THINGS FALL INTO PLACE

AN: Well it seems some people liked the direction this is now going in. Thanks. I had a planed meeting and then rest of the day's plans after that meeting fall through, so I had time enough to write this.

And it seems that GunerRyuu has gotten his computer back from the hell that is being so infected with viruses that if it were an organic being, it would be put down and then incinerated. So I have a beta again. I really do hope to keep this one, for I seem to lose track of mine like your washer drier combo makes you lose track of your socks.

THE MERGER

CHAPTER TEN

THINGS FALL INTO PLACE

Ranma's Penthouse suite, in the Neko-Yasha Hotel, seconds latter

Ranma had been having a tough time sleeping over the past few days, for it was during her sleep that she integrated more with what was left of Hild. Yes, she still had some time before her merger with the old ruler of Hell was complete. It wasn't even a quarter done in truth. During the day, while Ranma was awake, she integrated better physically with the remnants of Hild. And that was over half done. But it was at night, during her sleep, that Ranma absorbed the mental and emotional properties of Hild. That was less then five percent done. And the merging that was taking place at this moment was going to be interrupted tonight.

For above the bed, from the ceiling, came a squeak, then a groan, then a crack, then two scantily clad defenders of Love and Justice and a lot of the ceiling came crashing down onto Ranma and her bed.

One of the girls, one in a primarily red colored outfit, landed on Ranma in such a way as to make it seem to a casual onlooker who had just entered, that she was trying to reenact the act of breastfeeding from Ranma. The other slightly older looking woman landed in a position that trapped her head in Ranma's lower regions.

Needless to say, this was a very surprising thing for Ranma to awaken to, and she knew, she just knew that soon everyone would be in and see her in, this, position. Her life was to be measured in the amount of time it takes Akane to…

As if thinking of her true love's name was enough summon the girl, Akane had just smashed open the door with her foot and was just staring at this scene in shock. Ranma prepared for Akane to lose her temper, which she of course did, and to have to defend herself from Akane, for she had decided not to be Akane's mallet practice anymore.

Imagine everyone's complete shock, for almost everyone else had come in behind Akane, when Akane actually got what was happening right for the first time ever! She screamed "What are you hussies doing to MY Ranma! Get off her now, before I turn you into hussy paste!" Akane shouted, summoning the Great Grandmother of the Grandmother of the Mother of all mallets. Needless to say, this was an extremely old and very powerful mallet that she had pulled out of the ether.

As all otherworldly beings and Ki adapts present stared in awe at the weapon currently residing in Akane Tendo's hands, the two strange and scantily clad young woman jumped off Ranma looking very embarrassed.

It was Nabiki who broke the silence first. Mostly since she was not a Ki adapt nor an otherworldly being, so she wasn't that impressed with a giant glowing red hammer. Looking at the three Goddesses, she asked while waving her left hand at Akane "Ok, which Deity is responsible for this miracle?"

"What miracle?" Skuld asked in puzzlement, while salivating at the mere sight of the mallet casually resting like it only belonged there, only in Akane Tendo's hands. Skuld was weeping silently at the thought of that. The most perfect mallet ever belonging to someone else.

"Oh, just the one where my sister got it correct that Ranma's not cheating on her and it was these girls fault!" Nabiki yelled.

"Nabiki." Akane said dangerously calm while staring at the two girls in the short fuku's like a hawk watching a field mouse, "I am NOT blind. There's a hole in the ceiling, and bits and pieces of said ceiling all over the bed. They obviously were spying on Ranma, and wound up in that obscene position. Now what I want to know is… WHY WERE YOU SPYING ON MY RANMA!!!???!!!" Akane shouted, making the walls themselves shake with the noise.

The red clad girl shouted at the green glad woman "You explain it Pluto! I was against the whole thing if you care to remember!"

Then it clicked for Nabiki "Ah! The ridiculously indecent fuku's, the planetary codenames, you must be some of the famous Sailor Senshi of Jubban, am I correct?"

"Sailor Senshi? Who are they?" Ranma asked, speaking for the first time in this engagement now that she can see that all of her fiancée's ire was for once correctly directed towards the two new comers, thank Kami-Sama.

"Ah, just Jubban's local magical girl slash Demon hunting team." Nabiki said offhandedly.

"Oh, some of those." Mara said with venom in her voice and fire in her eyes.

"Did you come here hunting for Mother?" Urd asked in a dangerously low tone of voice while lighting went between hands.

"NO! NO, NO, NO!!!" The red clad one said while waving her hands in front of her.

"No." The one called Pluto said while shaking her head much more calmly. "We know what's out of our league, so to speak."

"Then why were you in the vents above Ranma's bed?" Belldandy asked in her serene voice.

Sighing the one identified only as Pluto said "I recently became aware of Hild's rebirth. Now normally, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near her, but when instead of going back to Hell and ruling it, she moved into a dojo in Nerima, I got concerned that there was something big on the way. Something that we would have a lot of trouble dealing with. So we went to, and I'll admit it, spy on you all, to see if we could learn if my suspicions were correct and we were in for yet more trouble. After your last place of residence got attacked by those creatures, we followed you here, where we convinced Mars to guide me to one of you to observe you better, so we could covertly find out what the problem is, thus be prepared for it when it hits."

"Did it ever occur to you to just ask us?" Ranma asked sighing knowing the answer.

"Um, no." Pluto said in reply while looking down at the floor.

"Of course not." Ranma said while shaking her head. "Why doesn't any one just ask me?" Ranma asked in a long suffering tone of voice.

"So, um, where is Hild?" Mars asked while looking around "I took Pluto to the highest spiritual power level in the building, and there are a lot of them here, and she's not Hild." Mars told them while waving her right hand at Ranma. "So is Hild out or something?" Mars then asked the gathered group.

"Actually, I am Hild, more or less." Ranma said embarrassed.

"Then why do they keep calling you Ranma?" Mars asked with a raised eyebrow and puzzlement evident in her voice.

It came to Pluto microseconds later. Looking at the gathered group, she asked "I take it the rebirth did not go completely smoothly?"

Sighing Mara said, "Why don't we go to the lounge and talk this over."

"Thank you." Pluto said. "The rest of our team is on the roof of the building across the street, do mind if they join us?" She asked.

Turning around, Mara said, "They might as well." And then she headed for the lounge, followed by everyone else, while Pluto was contacting the other Senshi while walking slowly.

The ground floor lounge, in the Neko-Yasha Hotel, a little while later

It had taken the other Sailor Senshi a few minutes to get off the roof from across the street and into the hotel. And then it had taken even longer to get every one comfortable and even more for some more cooks to be awoken, as it was one AM there were only two cooks on duty, not nearly enough in this case, and even longer for a massive amount of snack food to be placed in front of the group.

After the snackage had arrived, things actually could get started. If not for Mara's outburst.

Mara had been, for the whole time the food was being prepared and served, stewing at the thought of magical girl Demon hunters anywhere near her or her Mother. In her opinion, they were the lowest of the lowest form of bacterial life on the planet. Lower even then all the used car salesman on the planet put together, and even Hell didn't think highly of that group of pond scum.

What did Mara have against magical girl Demon hunters? Well other then the fact that some really stupid ones were attacking her almost every time she appeared on the mortal plane, she found them laughable. For they could only go after the lowest of the lowest Demons, if you could truly call them such. For while yes, the 'Demons' that all magical girl Demon hunters attacked were not native to this reality, they were in no way from Hell. They were just from another reality that wished to threaten this one. And when any magical girl Demon hunter took on a true Demon, thinking it was their usual pray, they were in for a nasty surprise that was usually, but not always, a total defeat for them, and in the case of a defeat it was almost a certain fatality for them as well.

Mara's utter contempt for magical girl Demon hunters finally sprang forth, and she told the assembled group of such beings just what she had just been thinking.

She just started to blurt out in a scalding tone while the others just had started to reach for their snacks "I really hope you girls are prepared for what you will learn here. You do know you've never faced a true Demon before, right?" She asked snidely. Continuing immediately with "All your so called Demonic opponents have in truth been extra-dimensional beings with not to nice goals for this world. When girls in your profession make the mistake of attacking a true Demon thinking they are your standard opponents, it doesn't end prettily for you. In fact it's usually a fatal mistake for one of your profession." Mara said while staring at the gathered girls with a hard and cold fiery glare.

Now Ranma may be new to being a Mother, oh yeah, and Hild may have been rusty at the time of her demise, true, but this was lighting up Ranma's Motherly alert system that something was truly troubling her daughter, and it wasn't these girls them selves, but something they represent. Having it finally click in her brain, Ranma asked "How many times have you been attacked by magical girl Demon hunters over the years?"

"Almost every single time I come to this plane!" Mara shouted in anger.

Ranma didn't want to ask the next question, but had to. "And how many did you have to kill?" She asked, knowing what was troubling her daughter.

Now you may think, Mara's a Demon. Thus she would have no problems in killing a mortal or a billon of them. You'd be dead wrong. Most Demons have trouble with the act of truly killing something. Fighting the Gods, maiming and torturing and just plain punishing the souls of the wicked, they were fine with. It's what they do. But when a God or Demon truly kills something, they just don't die, they cease to exsist. Most Gods and a lot of Demons do not wish to cause the eraser of something from reality as we know it. That is not only why Kami-Sama set up the Doublet system with Hild's help, it's why most Gods and Demons chose follow it.

That is also why it was such a relief to most who cared for her that Hild was drowned in Jusenkyo instead of being killed directly by the Demons who attacked her. As she had been killed via a magical place's curse, instead of directly by a Demon, she was not erased from existence, only trapped within the spring.

This was also why Oblivion wanted to use an ambitious Demon to kill Hild. Oblivion needed to erase her from reality to erase Kami-Sama from reality as well to end this reality. And Oblivion did not want to reveal it's presence to this reality if it was truly not needed. The less Oblivion did things it's self, the less its mission was compromised.

Thus we return to Mara and her answer, which truly does trouble her greatly, for she had erased many beings from existence in doing this. And each one was truly regrettable in her eyes. "Too many. Just way too many." Mara said while looking down with her hair covering her face.

As Ranma comforted Mara, and Belldandy and Skuld absorbed this information, Urd told the assembled group just why this news was so troubling. There was a lot of nervous swallowing at that moment.

After Mara got herself together, the true meeting then started.

AN: Ok, this is up way sooner then I thought I could get it up. But don't expect things like this to happen often over the next few weeks to months. On another note, how was it? I think I'll be moving on to another one of my fics to update next, but I hope to come back to this one soon.


End file.
